And The Walls Kept Tumbling Down
by rnoele
Summary: AU, D/s society. Blaine and Kurt love living in New York as Dom and sub. Everything seems to be perfect. But when a new president takes over the government things go from bad to worse. Warnings: heavy D/s, smut, language, physical violence.This is a dark story and it will get darker as it goes on. Characters/Pairings: Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Sam, Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Blaine frowned as he adjusted the thin leather collar that sat snugly around his neck. It was one of the few things he disliked about teaching: he hated having to hide the symbol of his relationship, despite school policy that teacher's orientations should be kept under wraps. Even with the policy, most students knew where Blaine stood on the spectrum, and while clearly a submissive, Blaine was one of the most respected teachers at Bushwick Academy. As Blaine finished adjusting his outfit, he heard Kurt call him from the kitchen.

He and Kurt had been dating since high school, but according to the government, their bond wasn't recognized until Kurt got his Dominant license. Dom licenses were given to registered Doms once they turned 21. Kurt, on the other hand, earned his license at the age 18. This was a rare case but there was a testing process young Doms could go through if they were ready for their partnership to be recognized by the government. The day after Kurt received his license he officially claimed Blaine and the pair took off for New York City. They had been living there for five years and loving every minute.

Blaine quickly made his way through their apartment and into the small kitchen. He stood quietly in the door waiting for instruction from his Dom. Kurt hummed quietly as he stirred his coffee. He turned around and a small frown pulled across his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, his eyes searching his Dom's face. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and gave Blaine a smile, "Nothing baby, just hate to see you like this."

Blaine's eyes dropped to the ground. "Am I not wearing the right outfit, I swore this was the one you laid out..."

Kurt stopped Blaine's ramblings with a firm kiss. "Blaine, your outfit is fine. I just hate seeing you wearing clothes, you know I prefer my boy naked." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine stifled a laugh as he looked into Kurt's shining eyes.

"Or in a pair of sexy panties," Blaine teased.

"Or in a pair of sexy panties," Kurt echoed pulling Blaine close and make a grab at his ass.

"Kurt!" Blaine squealed as Kurt gave him another kiss.

As Kurt pulled back he motioned for Blaine to sit next to him at the table.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Kurt asked as he began to munch on a piece of toast.

"Nothing exciting, the kids have a test and I have to catch up on grading their essays. A boring day," Blaine replied, "What about you?"

"A busy day, I have to finish designs for Tina. Then Rachel has been bugging me to help her with her audition for some new production of Wicked or something." Just as Kurt finished speaking his voice buzzed in his pocket. "Speak of the devil." He said bringing the phone to his ear.

"Your ears must have been burning." Kurt said giving Blaine an apologetic look. Normally phones were turned off when they were at home but lately Kurt had been too busy with work for him to ignore phone calls.

"Kurt Hummel were you singing my praises?" Rachel said on the other end of the line.

"Not exactly." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh you, well anyway I was wondering if we can push our meeting to 7? I have a dress fitting at 9 and I can't miss it." Rachel said, the sound of car horns sounded in the background.

"Rachel it's nearly 7 now, I would have had to leave five minutes ago to get to the theater in time." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know, that's why I'm on my way to pick you up. We should be there in five minutes. See you soon!"

Kurt started to protest but the line was dead. He let out a sigh as he turned off his phone.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Yes, but I've got to cut our breakfast short. Sorry, love."

"It's ok, I need to get to school anyway." Blaine smiled.

"I promise to make it up to you later." Kurt said as he stood up from the table.

"You don't have to, Sir". Blaine replied as he helped Kurt put on his coat.

"Oh but I want to." Kurt cooed pulling Blaine in for a passionate kiss. Blaine started to moan into Kurt's mouth when the sound of a car horn sounded just outside the door.

"Shit." Kurt said as he pulled back.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt looked out the window before going in for another kiss. But yet again the car horn honked...Rachel was getting impatient.

Blaine let out a small laugh as Kurt dropped his head against his shoulder. "She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I know, I know." Kurt said with a sigh. "I'll text you later."

"I love you." Blaine said as Kurt opened the door.

"Love you more." Kurt said with one last kiss before bounding towards the waiting car.

Blaine looked out the door to see Rachel smiling at him from the open window. "Sorry about stealing your boy, Blaine, but you understand, right?"

"Yes, Rachel I do. Good luck with your audition!" Blaine called as he waved towards Kurt.

"See you later." Kurt said before Rachel pulled the door shut and the car drove off.

Blaine looked down at his watch, it was still a bit early to be heading to school but he never liked being in the house alone so he quickly ran upstairs to get his satchel and books. After gathering his belongings, Blaine quickly locked up their townhouse and headed towards the subway.

Blaine smiled as he took in sites on his walk. It was early spring, and the weather was just starting to lose the cold bite that came with the winter months.

Blaine liked this time of year, he just wished he could enjoy it more. But with warmer temperatures came end of the year tests, meaning Blaine spent more and more time planning and grading.

As Blaine took the stairs down to the subway platform, he nearly ran into a long line of people waiting at the turnstiles.

"Woah, watch it." A gruff looking man said when Blaine nearly ran up against him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Blaine said as he looked past the man to see a line of people waiting to get onto the platform. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why is there such a hold up?" He asked to no one in particular.

"They are taking a survey of orientations. Not sure why." Someone answered briskly.

Transportation workers standing near the turnstiles with clipboards. As people passed they were checking their orientation license, Blaine sighed but decided not to question the action any further. He quickly dug out his wallet and proceeded to take out his sub license.

The line moved fairly quickly but by the time Blaine got onto to the train he had used up the extra time he gained by leaving early. The train was quite full, so Blaine slid towards the back before popping in his headphones and settling in on the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Mr. Anderson!" A cheery voice greeted Blaine as he entered the school.

"Hi, Ethan. How are you this morning?" Blaine said as he pulled out his classroom keys.

"Good. Not ready for my math test, but what can you do." Ethan commented with a shrug.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Blaine assured as he shuffled into his classroom.

"Thanks Mr. Anderson. See you later!" Ethan said as he bounded down the hallway to meet up with a few friends.

Blaine had a great rapport with a lot of his students, connecting with the students was his favorite part of his job.

Blaine quickly set his satchel underneath his desk and began to write the day's schedule on the whiteboard. As he began to write there was a knock on the door.

"Blaine?" Sam Evans, the school's guidance counselor and one of Blaine's closest friends, stood in the doorway. Sam was a switch, an uncommon orientation but not unheard of. Sam was the only Switch Blaine was close with, he had heard of a few people from high school being given Switch licenses but he hadn't talked to them in years.

"Hey Sam, what can I help you with?" Blaine asked as he continued to write.

"Did you hear about what happened on the subway this morning?" Sam asked as he jumped to sit on top of one of the desks.

"Do you mean the orientation checking? Yeah, I got caught in a line on my way in. Do you know what it was all about?"

"I heard rumors, but nothing for sure. I was just wondering what happened after you had your licensed checked." Sam asked. His voice have a strange tone to it.

Blaine turned around and shook his head. "Nothing, they just checked it and let me through. Why? Did you see other things happening?"

Sam cast his eyes to the floor and bit his lip. "It's probably nothing. Just forget I asked." Sam said as he jumped off the desk.

"Sam, wait. Just tell me." Blaine said stopping Sam from leaving.

"Well...on my train I saw a few Dom's mistreating the subs." Sam said quietly.

Blaine stepped closer to Sam, "What do you mean mistreating?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing major, just trying to give orders and trying to push them around. I'm sure it wasn't more than people getting riled up about the election."

Blaine blinked and stepped back. He had completely forgotten about the upcoming election. Every four years a new presiding officer was elected to be in charge of all governmental affairs. Blaine never really paid attention because as a sub he wasn't allowed to vote until he turned 22, and only if his Dom allowed him to. Blaine was now 23 but this was the first election he was allowed to have a say in.

Sam must have noticed Blaines confusion, "Did you forget about the election?"

Blaine nodded.

Sam bit his lip and looked at the clock. "Listen, I have to run before the bell rings. But I would ask Kurt to talk about the election with you. You need to be informed, especially now."

Blaine was about to ask Sam what he met but the sharp ring of the bell interrupted him.

Sam said a hurried goodbye as students began to file into Blaine's classroom. Blaine turned towards the board and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure what Sam was talking about but he knew it wasn't good.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and by the end bell Blaine was more than ready to head home. As Blaine packed up his things his phone buzzed with a text from Kurt.

"I miss you".

Blaine let out a smile as he typed a reply. "I miss you more."

"What time will you be home?" Kurt's text pinged through.

"Around four." Blaine typed back.

"I'll be home around five. Be ready."

Blaine's stomach did a swoop as he read the last text. He hurried to pack the rest of his things. He loved how two words could make him feel so right.

Blaine had his head down, typing on his phone, as he made his way down to the subway. As he texted he didn't notice a man take up stride besides him. Blaine's head was still down as he began to take the stairs towards the platform as he walked he was pushed to his left by the crowds and into the person beside him Blaine made a move to apologize but instead he felt a strong push back. Blaine tried to catch himself but his foot missed the stair and he went flying to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, bottom!" A harsh voice sneered as Blaine landed on the hard concrete.

Blaine let out a small cry of pain as the ground cut into his hands and knees, he tried to ignore the pain as he stood up and brushed off his pants. There was a rip in one of the knees and he could see blood on his skin. Blaine looked around but no one seemed to notice or care. The person who pushed him was long gone and Blaine could hear his train approaching. He shook his head and hurried onto the platform.

By the time Blaine made it home his hands were a mess of red and the blood from his knee ran down his leg. He hobbled into the townhouse and hurried to the bathroom. It was nearing 4:30 and Kurt wanted him to be ready by 5. Blaine quickly stripped off his clothes, he mourned the hole in his favorite pair of pants but hid them away to try to fix later. He turned on the faucet to wash off his hands, Blaine hissed as the cold water hit his wounds but he bit his lip and continued to clean out the dirt and gravel from his cuts. Once his hands were clean from excess blood Blaine cleaned off his knee and put on a bandage. After making himself look as normal as possible he hurried to their bedroom and took his place on the floor, it was nearing 5 and Kurt would be walking in any minute. Blaine checked the clock once more before kneeling slowly on the carpet and bowing his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on Kurt coming home.

Blaine wasn't sure how much time passed but he didn't notice Kurt was home until he felt a soft hand card through his hair.

"Hello baby." A soft but firm voice cooed.

"Hello, Sir." Blaine replied, his voice low.

Kurt walked closer to Blaine causing the sub to shiver with anticipation. "Have you been waiting long baby?"

Blaine shook his head, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Hmm." Kurt said as his hand left Blaine's hair and Blaine heard him move away.

Blaine could hear Kurt moving around their bedroom but stayed in the same position, waiting to be told what to do. His injured knee ached which made it hard for him to focus on Kurt's presence but he stayed still waiting like a good sub always does.

A few minutes later Kurt's hand was on Blaine's chin. "Can you stand up for me baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and stood up, wincing a bit as a flash of pain shot up his leg.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stilled at Kurt's use of his name, usually during play they stuck with the names of baby and Sir, respectfully.

Blaine was brought back again by Kurt grabbing for his hands. "Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine looked up, Kurt's eyes were full of concern as he examined the torn skin on his hand.

"It's nothing, just a few scrapes." Blaine said pulling his hands from Kurt's.

Kurt made an impatient noise and looked up at Blaine. "Sit." He said giving Blaine a slight push until he sat on the edge of their bed.

"Kurt..." Blaine began to speak but Kurt put a finger to his lips and he knelt down and carefully began to remove the bandage from Blaine's knee.

Blaine blushed deep when the bandage was removed to reveal an angry red scar.

"Blaine, tell me what happened." Kurt's tone was unmistakable.

"I fell down the steps going down to the subway." Blaine answered.

"Blaine." Kurt prompted, he was always able to tell when Blaine wasn't telling the whole truth.

Blaine sighed and looked away from Kurt's gaze. "I was texting and I accidently ran into someone, they said something and pushed back."

"What did they say?" Kurt asked as he inspected Blaine's hands.

"They umm...they said 'watch where you're going bottom.'" Blaine said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Blaine swallowed hard as Kurt let out a gasp as he stood up. "They called you a bottom!"

Blaine stood grabbing Kurt's hands with his own. "Kurt, please don't be mad. I'm fine."

Kurt didn't seem to hear Blaine's protests, but instead stormed out of their bedroom. Blaine stood up from the bed and hurried after. "Kurt, wait where are you going?"

Kurt didn't answer instead he reached for his bag and pulled out his cell phone.

"Kurt, who are you calling?" Blaine asked stepping closer to his Dom.

"The DDSR." Kurt said putting the phone up to his ear.

"The Department of Dom/sub Relations?!" Blaine nearly shouted. "Kurt, I don't even know who pushed me how are they going to help?"

Kurt's face fell and he clicked the end button on the call. He sighed and fell into one of the kitchen chairs.

Blaine quickly stepped forward and sunk slowly to his knees. He gently placed his head in Kurt's lap. It took a minute but soon Kurt's hand was carding through Blaine's loose curls.

"I'm sorry I overreacted baby, I just..."

Blaine picked up his head and looked up at his Dom. Kurt's brow was furrowed and a look of worry clouded his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head, "I just didn't think things would get to this point so fast."

"I don't understand, sir." Blaine said.

Kurt stood up, clasping Blaine's hands and bringing him with him.

"Blaine, I want to talk about some things. But not as Dom and sub. Just as Blaine and Kurt. Is that ok?"

Blaine nodded.

"Ok, go put some clothes on and then we will talk." Kurt said his voice different from anything Blaine was used to.

Blaine hurried to the bedroom and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he returned to the living room Kurt was sitting on the couch two cups of tea were sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

Kurt patted the cushion beside him and Blaine shuffled over.

"Are you sure you're ok with us talking like this, we haven't done this in awhile." Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, it was true him and Kurt hadn't talked as "equals" in a while but the change in Kurt's voice and the worry in his eyes forced Blaine to accept that whatever was going on was serious.

"Blaine, have you heard of Gabriel Jordan?"

Blaine took a second to think. He nodded, "Yeah, I've seen his name on a few political ads on the subway, but I haven't paid much attention to them."

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded in acknowledgement, "He's the Dominant Candidate running for President."

"What about him? What is this even about? Sam mentioned the election this morning too," Blaine said, "He told me I should ask you about it."

"Well, Sam was right about having you come and ask me. But I want to know what Sam told you before we talk more." Kurt said patiently.

"Sam said that this morning a few Doms were mistreating some subs. He thought it was just tension due to the election."

Kurt looked at Blaine in alarm, "What do you mean? How did people know others' orientations?"

"This morning they were taking a survey or orientations, we had to show our licenses before going onto the platform." Blaine said, not aware of the rage boiling underneath Kurt's skin.

"Is that why that Dom pushed you?" Kurt seethed.

"I don't think so, they checked licenses in the morning. It...it happened on my way home." Blaine said looking at the ground. He didn't want to have Kurt get angry over this again.

Kurt took a deep breath in. "Ok, well for starters Sam was right. People are getting riled up about the election."

"And by people you mean Doms," Blaine added.

"Yes, Doms." Kurt said through clenched teeth.

Blaine was acutely aware of the tension rolling off of Kurt's body. He desperately wanted to make his Dom feel better but right now Kurt wasn't Sir, he was Kurt and until this conversation was over Blaine had to keep his submissive urges at bay.

"Why are the Dom's acting this way?" Blaine asked, wanting to get the conversation over with as soon as possible.

"This election is different from previous ones," Kurt said with a sigh, "Normally there is both a Dominant and submissive, but it's not quite that simple."

"And they're not this year," Blaine confirmed.

"No, Gabriel Jordan is an extremist," Kurt paused briefly, "He believes Doms are the better orientation, that they hold a higher rank in society and submissives have no place in the presidential office."

Blaine's mouth pulled into a frown, "That doesn't make sense, all orientations have their merit and there have been a ton of submissive presidents."

"I know, I agree, subs and Doms are equally important, but unfortunately more and more Doms are siding with his ideals."

"What happens if he wins?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure. But some of the things he is proposing seem to be riling up the more...aggressive doms."

Blaine nodded. He still didn't quite understand who this Gabriel Jordan was and why things were going so crazy because of him but he wanted to find out.

"Would it be ok if I did some research of my own about the election?" He asked.

Kurt quickly nodded, "Blaine you don't have to ask now, we aren't Dom and sub right now."

Blaine blushed slightly. "I know, I just feel better asking."

Kurt laughed softly. "Well then, of course you can baby."

Blaine's heart fluttered as he and Kurt slipped seamlessly back into their roles.

"Do you want to look tonight or would you rather watch TV?" Kurt asked scooting back against the couch.

Blaine thought for a moment before settling back against Kurt's chest and clicking the remote for the TV.

Kurt hummed contentedly as Blaine handing him the remote. As Kurt picked what show to watch Blaine tried to settle in but the thoughts about the election still ran around his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Blaine was glad to have a few free periods. There was an assembly in the afternoon so his classes were postponed. He was just about to sit down at his laptop when Sam poked his head into the classroom.

"Blaine, are you coming to the assembly?" He asked with a grin.

"Umm no, I have some papers to grade." Blaine said as he began to shuffle some random pages on his desk.

Sam came into the room and gave Blaine a disapproving look. "Blaine, you're horrible at lying."

Blaine looked up and let out a small laugh. "I know I am."

"So why are you playing hookey? Sam asked as he jumped to sit on top of one of the desks.

"I was going to do some research about the election. Kurt and I talked last night and he agreed I should do some searching of my own before I vote." Blaine answered.

Sam nodded. "Kurt's a smart Dom. I think it's great he is letting you make up your own mind."

Blaine nodded. "Will you cover for me at the assembly?"

Sam slid off the desk and smiled. "Of course, but you owe me for next time." He said pointing at Blaine as he hurried out the door.

Blaine smiled as he turned his attention back to the computer.

He quickly pulled up Google and typed in the name of Gabriel Jordan. It took less than a second before thousands upon thousands of web page popped up.

Blaine looked at the list of find and breathed out a slow breath. This was going to take a while.

He clicked the first link, a news article posted earlier that day.

Presidential Candidate Gabriel Jordan Releases New Campaign Video.

Blaine scanned the article. It gave a bit of background about Jordan and his rise to office. He grew up in upstate New York, privately educated at a Dominate boarding school, and went to college at Harvard. He had held office as a member of the Senate for the past few years and now was running for president. Blaine frowned slightly. So far nothing seemed to far off base with this guy.

Blaine scrolled down the page further to where a video was embedded. He clicked play and turned up his speakers.

The screen opened up to an American flag and the sound of vaguely patriotic music played. A young man stepped onto the screen, he had a large smile on his face and he was wearing a nicely tailored suit. Blaine could only guess this was Gabriel Jordan.

"America, the land of the strong and brave. The country known for its power and superiority. A land created by a dominant race and a land that used to be run by such a race. I am Gabriel Jordan and I believe our country needs to regain its dominant power. Please vote for me as your next President and I will ensure our country and our people will be back on top."

The screen faded to black before showing large white letters scroll across the screen.

Gabriel Jordan, a Dominate candidate for a Dominate world.

Blaine sat and stared at the screen, he wasn't sure what he had just watched but he knew it wasn't good.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked up from his desk at the sound of his name. Tina bustled into the room with a frown on her face.

"Yes?" Kurt drawled.

"We have to redesign the Enjolras costume, the director wants it to be more 'revolutionary'." Tina said, forming her fingers into air quotes.

"Revolutionary?" Kurt sighed. This was the third sketch the director had turned down and while Kurt loved designing the costumes for such an iconic show but the work for Les Mis was effecting the release of his fall collection.

"Your guess as good as mine as to what that might mean." Tina said setting the rejected designs on the desk and plopping into a chair.

Kurt shook his head and pulled the designs closer, there were red marks and notes all over. He began to rub his fingers against his temples, this was the last thing he wanted to worry about.

"Kurt?" Tina prompted. "Everything ok?"

Kurt looked up and gave Tina a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

Tina nodded and stood up, "I know, but the director wants finished products by the end of the week and it will take me at least two days to sew a whole new costume."

Kurt shook his head resolutely. "It will get done, I promise."

"I can't thank you enough Kurt!" Tina squealed hurrying over to give Kurt a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt laughed as Tina stepped away. "Ok, I'll leave you to it. Thanks so much Kurt."

"Anytime." Kurt smiled as Tina turned to leave. "Tina, wait. Can I ask you a question?"

Tina turned around and nodded. "Of course what do you need?"

"Are you letting Mike vote in the election this year?" Kurt asked.

Tina eyed him curiously. "Kurt, what kind of Domme do you think I am?"

"No, no you're right, of course you are." Kurt said putting his head in his hands.

"Why? Are you not letting Blaine?" Tina asked.

"No, of course I am. I... I'm just worried." Kurt sighed.

"This election seems a lot different from past years." Tina said making her way to sit across from Kurt.

"It is and I'm just worried because Blaine and I have never really talked politics."

Tina bit her lip. "Everything just seems more intense now, like this Jordan guy has some pretty crazy ideas for how to run things."

Kurt nodded remembering Blaine's bruised and bloodied knees. "Has Mike ran into any trouble when he is on his own in the city, like on his way to work?"

Tina shook her head; "No, but one of his castmates lives in our apartment they go to work together every morning. He is a Dom so he told me he would watch over Mike. Why do you ask?"

"Blaine was harassed by a Dom yesterday." Kurt said his voice low.

"What! Where?" Tina exclaimed, sitting up in the chair.

"On his way home from school, on the subway." Kurt said, a mix of sadness and anger rising in his chest.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"I..don't really know. Blaine said the Dom pushed him down and called him a...umm a bottom."

Tina let out a deep breath. "Did you call the DDSR?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, Blaine convinced me not to. Since we didn't know who harassed him there was no point."

Tina bit her lip and looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "But why would a Dom do that?"

Kurt gave Tina a solemn look; "I think the ideals of this Jordan guy are seeping into the public more than we think they are."

Tina's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, "I can't believe that. Blaine is so sweet, I don't understand why anyone would hurt him."

"He is fine, Tina. I think I'm more shaken up by it than he is, but maybe because I know what this all means."

"I don't understand." Tina said.

"I'm don't know if what happened to Blaine was a one time thing, or a sign of worse things to come."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Smutty goodness in this chapter (:

* * *

Kurt sighed as he once again erased the pencil from the page. He just couldn't get the costume redesign right and it was driving him crazy. Granted, he was only half focused on the task at hand as most of his thoughts were on Blaine and the election. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was past 4, Blaine would be home from school by now. Kurt slid the paper to the side and picked up his phone, he quickly dialed Blaine's number and smiled as Blaine picked after the first ring.

"Kurt." Blaine greeted, Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Kurt asked, relaxing at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Fine, just got in the door. I had to stay late to help some of my students with their final paper." Blaine replied.

"Did you make it home safe?" Kurt asked, his voice a bit tense.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine said, as Kurt heard him shuffling around the apartment.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad baby, but I have some bad news."

Blaine didn't respond and Kurt knew he was waiting for him to speak.

"I don't think I'll be home for dinner, I have to redo a design for Tina and I won't be finished before 5."

Blaine made a small sound that sounded like a pout to Kurt.

"Do you want me to bring some takeout to your office?" Blaine asked, his voice hopeful. He really hated when Kurt had to work late.

Kurt pursed his lips; he didn't want Blaine to have to travel to Midtown by himself but dinner with his sub sounded perfect.

"I don't know Blaine, I want to see you but I don't like the idea of you going out alone this late."

"Kurt, I will be fine, I'll stop by that Italian place near your building and pick up an order."

"Blaine." Kurt said, trying to sound firm but failing.

"Please...Sir." Blaine asked, Kurt let out a small laugh as he could practically see the puppy eyes he knew Blaine was giving.

"Ok fine, but you have to call me when you get on and off the train and if you're not here by...6 I'm calling the cops." Kurt laughed.

"Yes sir, see you soon." Blaine answered.

"I love you." Kurt cooed.

"Love you more." Blaine said before hanging up the phone.

The rest of the week was spent with Kurt busily finishing designs for Tina and Blaine wrapping up grades for the final semester. Finally, after days of not having a night off Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch to enjoy each others company. Kurt was lazily carding his fingers through Blaine's loose curls as they watched the newest episode of "America's Got Talent".

"I think the six-year-old is going to take it." Blaine said his voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

"Nah, the dance group with the dogs is for sure going to win." Kurt replied.

Kurt watched as a montage of the finalists played on the screen, he smiled as he saw the triumphs of his favorite contestants, as the montage for the dance crew ended the screen flickered and the sound of a news alert came through the speakers. Kurt sat up a bit straighter as he focused on the screen.

We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for a Presidential debate.

Blaine gave Kurt and confused look. "What's going on?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know."

Just as the words left Kurt's mouth a reporter came onto the screen.

Good evening America, tonight we bring you an unscheduled speech meet between our two Presidential candidates. As most of you know tomorrow is Election Day and as a request by the Dominant candidate we have decided to broadcast one finale debate to help you, the voters, decide who will our newest President.

Kurt looked at the screen bewildered. As much as he wasn't into politics he knew debates never happened this close to Election Day. Kurt watched as Gabriel Jordan took the stand. Jordan was a tall man, with white blonde hair that was slicked back against his scalp. He wore a grey suit and deep red tie, red was often the color associated with Doms. He smiled and waved at the camera, his smile made Kurt feel almost sick to his stomach.

"Hello my fellow Dominate Americans, tonight I address you as a man who wants to change things. A man who believes that the beliefs our government was founded on have gone to the wayside, and a man who wants to set things right again."

Jordan paused as to wait for applause from the audience on the other side of the TV screen. Kurt watched as he felt Blaine scoot closer against his side.

"As most of us know our country is run by both Dominant and submissive leaders. I believe that it is unfair to ask our submissives to be in this role, and these beliefs stem from the way our current system was founded. Dominants founded our system and they should be the ones running it."

Jordan paused again and looked at someone off screen.

"I have been told my time is up, but before I let the submissive candidate speak I want to remind you to vote for Gabriel Jordan, a Dominant candidate for a Dominate world."

With that Kurt quickly hit the power button to the TV and the screen faded to black.

"Why did you turn it off?" Blaine asked.

"Because, we have been bombarded by political stuff for weeks now. Tonight I just want to not think about it all and honestly I could smell Jordan's awful hair gel from here." Kurt said trying to lighten his tone.

"Hey, don't knock the hair gel." Blaine said with pout.

"I wasn't talking about yours baby, now lets forget about all this and focus on something else." Kurt said as he scooted even closer to Blaine.

"What would you like to focus...ohh." Blaine's thought was cut short as Kurt began to suck a mark onto Blaine's neck.

"Mmm, baby. We haven't done this in a long time." Kurt purred as he continued to suck and bite Blaine's flushed skin.

Blaine panted as his heart rate sped up and blood began to rush downwards; "Kurt, Sir, please."

Kurt stopped sucking and looked at Blaine with blazing eyes.  
"Go into the bedroom, take off your clothes and lay on the bed. I'll be in shortly."

Blaine nearly jumped at the command, he raced to the bedroom. Blaine tore off his clothes before remembering to place them neatly in the clothes basket. He rolled onto the bed and settled down to wait, his cock was already half-hard with anticipation.

Kurt watched as Blaine scurried into their bedroom; as soon as he was out of sight Kurt hurried into the kitchen. Once safe inside he ran a shaking hand over his face. He couldn't get the words of Gabriel Jordan out of his mind. "A Dominate candidate for a Dominate world". Kurt shook his head, nobody with that radical of views was going to win. The submissives would never vote for someone who didn't think they were strong enough to make decisions and the Dominates would never trust a man who was so dismissive of subs. Kurt nodded, agreeing with his own rationalizations. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and cleared his head. He had a beautiful sub waiting for him a few rooms over and it was time to have some fun.

Kurt quietly made his way into the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Blaine laying spread and open on the bed.

Blaine looked at Kurt with half lidded eyes. His body felt heavy with submission.

"God, you're so beautiful baby."

Blaine didn't reply but instead opened his eyes a bit wider to look right at his Dom.

Kurt let his eyes roam over Blaine's body. The slightly tanned skin, the expanse of chest that rose with each deep breath. His slight tummy that Kurt loved to rest his head on. And his beautiful erect penis that Kurt couldn't wait to ride until he came.

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine as he padded over to their dresser drawer. He pulled out four scarves. Blaine let out a gasp when he saw the scarves in Kurt's hands.

Kurt laughed "Oh, excited are we baby?"

"Yes Sir." Blaine moaned.

"Good, what are the rules?" Kurt asked as he gently tugged Blaine's legs out towards the bedposts.

"Safe word is Lima." Blaine breathed.

"Good boy, I'm going to tie up and ride you. Is that ok?"

Blaine nodded quickly, his erection straining at the thought.

"And no coming till I say." Kurt reminded as he placed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips touched his. "Yes Sir."

"Good boy, let's have some fun."

Kurt quickly tied Blaine to the bed with legs and arms attached to the bedposts. As soon as he was done Blaine tentatively pulled on the knots to find that he couldn't move. Just the way it was supposed to be.

Kurt's eyes blazed with want as he crawled on top of Blaine and sealed his mouth over his.

Blaine let his mouth fall open, Kurt took the cue and began to circle his tongue around Blaine's. The kisses deepened and Blaine's breathing became heavier.

Kurt loved stringing Blaine out before riding him, it made for a beautiful sight to come to.

Kurt moved from Blaine's mouth to his collarbone and began sucking a mark onto Blaine's hot flesh.

"Ugh Kurt, Sir. Please." Blaine moaned as Kurt bit down.

Kurt grinned as he lowered his mouth to suck on Blaine's nipples.

"Sir, please please, fuck." Blaine was whining and beginning to pull at his bonds.

Kurt pulled up from Blaine's chest and began to rub at his own cock. "Shh, baby what do you want?"

"Want you Sir, please." Blaine panted.

Kurt reached over to the bedside table and pulled out their bottle of lube. He then began to prep his own hole.

Blaine was so close to going under and watching Kurt prep himself only made the pull of submission stronger.

"Sir, please."

Kurt pushed up to kiss Blaine once more.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Kurt purred as he took his lubed hand and began to prepare Blaine's cock.

As soon as Blaine felt Kurt's strong hand wrap around his cock he felt something in his brain fizzle and a deep haze of submission float over him. This is the moments Blaine felt most at home. When he was sure of who he was and who he belonged to.

Kurt didn't say anything as he lowered himself onto Blaine's dick.

Blaine let out a moan as Kurt began to swivel and bounce against Blaine' body.

"Oh baby, so good. Oh Blaine, so good, so thick." Kurt cried as he felt his orgasm rise up in his cock.

Blaine felt his own oragsm rising too but wouldn't come till Sir let him.

"So close baby, so good." Kurt's movements were getting faster as he felt his whole body begin to tingle and tighten.

Kurt quickly wrapped his hand around his own cock and gave it a few strokes. He let out a moan as he came, his come making streaks on Blaine's chest and face.

Blaine's body tightened as he felt Kurt's ass clench onto his dick. His orgasm was riding heavy in his balls and he needed to come but he also needed to wait.

Kurt continued to bounce on Blaine's cock for a few moments before bending down to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"Come baby, come inside me."

At the words of permission Blaine let out a cry as he came hard and hot in Kurt's ass.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine spill inside him, he loved having his subs come inside him. He loved feeling so connected to Blaine.

Once Blaine's dick began to soften Kurt carefully rolled off and wrapped himself around Blaine.

"Mmm, you were so good baby. So good for me."

"Thank you sir." Blaine replied sleepily.

Kurt gently placed a kiss on Blaine's sweaty forehead. "You're welcome baby. Now let's get some sleep."

Blaine let out a yawn as Kurt rose to untie his limbs. "Mmm, sleep good."

"I love when you turn into a caveman baby." Kurt laughed.

"Sex make tired, come cuddle me Sir." Blaine yawned.

Kurt laughed then wrapped himself around Blaine once more. "As you wish baby. Goodnight"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading so far! We are getting into the main plot line of the story now. **

**Chapter warnings: Homophobic language, possible non-con? (nothing sexual just ignoring of safe words and being restrained, not Klaine)**

* * *

Kurt awoke with a start. His heart was beating fast in his chest and a lingering fear was ebbing away. Blaine was still sleeping, nuzzled against his side, his eyes fluttered open at Kurt's sudden movement.

"Sir?" Blaine asked his voice gravelly with sleep.

Kurt began to card absently through Blaine's sleep mussed curls as he tried to catch his breath that the fear had taken away.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine asked sitting up a bit and looking at Kurt's worried face.

Kurt nodded but kept his eyes away from Blaine. He couldn't look into his sub's beautiful, hazel eyes when the same eyes had just been filled with fear and betrayal in his nightmare.

Blaine carefully put his hand on his Dom's cheek.

Kurt shook his head slightly and looked down at Blaine. "I'm fine baby. I just had a nightmare."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows with concern; "What was it about?"

"Oh just work stuff I didn't get Tina's designs in on time and it turned into a whole big mess." Kurt lied.

Blaine gave Kurt once last suspicious look before nodding. "Do you want breakfast?"

Kurt reached for his phone and looked at the time it was later than usual just after 10am. "Why don't we go shower then get breakfast at Tana's before going to the polling booths?"

Blaine smiled wide at the mention of Tana's, it was his favorite coffee shop in all of NYC. "That sounds wonderful, Sir."

"Good let's get ready baby." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine off the bed and into the bathroom.

XXXXX

Tana's was less crowded that Kurt expected it to be. He and Blaine walked in hand in hand to find Brittany, one of their closer NYC friends, behind the counter.

"Blainey!" she squealed as she ran around the counter to embrace Blaine.

Blaine laughed as Brittany threw her arms around him. "Brit! Long time no see!"

"Has Kurt been keeping you tied up too much?" Brittany asked as she pulled away.

"Brit!" Blaine squawked as Kurt gave the blonde a stern look.

"Lighten up Kurt, Brit is probably right." Another voice chimed in.

Kurt looked up to see Santana, the owner of the shop, come out of the back.

"She might be, but it's my business what Blaine and I do in our apartment." Kurt snarked.

Santana pulled a face at Kurt before wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "Watch your tone, I have the right to kick you out if want to."

Kurt sighed and gave Santana a smile. "I'm sorry San, and Brit I'm sorry as well. It was a rough night."

Brittany's face fell into a frown. "Blainey, did you not take care of Kurt last night?"

Blaine's face turned red as his eyes fell to the floor. Kurt noticed and pulled him to his side. "No Brit, Blaine is great, as always. I just had a nightmare that is all. But it's nothing a Tana's famous mocha can't help."

Santana nodded and moved her hands down to Brittany's ass. She swatted at it playfully before nodding to a corner booth. "Brit, why don't you take your break now and go sit with Blaine? I'll bring over some drinks in a minute."

"Yes Mistress." Brittany replied happily before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the booth.

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine as he followed Santana up to the counter and slumped down onto one of the attached stools.

Santana eyed him as he started to make the drinks.

"So snarky pants, what's with you today?"

Kurt looked up at Santana with tired eyes. "Like I said, nightmare."

"Bullshit, you wouldn't be acting like this over a bad dream. Tell me what is wrong."

Kurt sighed he just wanted to forget the waking terror he had experienced this morning . "I just had a nightmare about the election today."

Santana nodded urging Kurt to go on.

"I don't even really know what it was about, all I know what it was bad, and Blaine..God something happened and the look he gave me in my dream..." Kurt stopped and looked down at his shaking hands.

Santana felt a pang in her chest as she listened to Kurt, normally she stayed far away from the personal problems of her friends, she had enough to deal with on her own. But now as Kurt sat across from her she knew he needed some sort of comfort.

"Kurt, it was just a dream why are you letting it shake you up so bad?" She asked as she slid a steaming cup of mocha towards him.

"I...I just can't shake the feeling that things are about to get bad. And that dream just made that feeling feel more real."

"What do you mean things are about to get bad? Do you think something is going to happen at the election?" Santana asked.

Kurt shook his head; "I don't know but if that Jordan guy ends up winning, things won't be good."

Santana nodded; "He is such a creep. Do you really think he could win?"

Kurt began to answer just as Brittany bounded over with Blaine in tow. "Tana are our mocha's done?" She beamed.

"Here ya go doll." Santana said as she handed Brittany and Blaine two cups.

Blaine took his and slid into the stool next to Kurt. He knew something was wrong, no matter how hard Kurt tried to hide it. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder hoping to offer his Dom the comfort of a sub.

The four finished their drinks rather quickly and Kurt checked his watch. "Well, Blaine and I better get going. We have to head to the polls and I want to go before it gets too busy."

Santana nodded as she took away the dirty cups. "Kurt, would you mind taking Brit? She has her dance class tonight and I don't know if I'll have time to take her before getting off work?"

Kurt felt a bit uneasy at the request but agreed. "Sure, it's no problem. Brit, is it ok if you come with me and Blaine?"

Brittany nodded before grabbing Blaine's open hand. "I love hanging out with Blainey. We can pop our voting cherries together!"

Blaine and Kurt let out a loud laugh at Brittany's comment. "Well, I guess it's settled now. We will drop Brit off on our way back!"

"Bye, Tana. Don't miss me!" Brittany said as she gave her Mistress a sloppy kiss.

"Don't lose my girl Kurt." Santana warned as the three walked out of the coffee shop.

The polling place was only a few blocks from the coffee shop. Blaine and Brittany held hands the entire walk while Kurt listened happily to their conversation. The light banter between the two subs helped him to focus on the love he had for both of them, for all of his friends. Santana was right, he shouldn't let a stupid nightmare ruin his day. Everything would be fine.

After a few minutes of walking they rounded the corner and spotted the polling place. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a mob of people blocking the entrance. Blaine, too focused on Brittany's story didn't see his Dom stop and ran right into Kurt's still form.

"Uff, Kurt what is..." Blaine stopped as Kurt's hand rose to shush him.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he read the signs that the mob held above their head. "Bottoms are bottoms for a reason" ,"Jordan, the Dominate the Doms need" and "Doms subs, the way it should be."

Kurt felt a cold hatred rise up in him as he took it all in. He didn't understand how any self-respecting Dom could feel this way about submissives. Kurt stepped around the corner a bit more and nearly gagged when he saw the protesting Dom's submissives. They were all crouched together in the dirt next to the stairs to the building. Some of them were blindfolded, all of them were wearing gags and leashes. Kurt knew that this play was common among many D/s couples but he had never seen a sub be treated like this in public.

Blaine followed Kurt around the corner and followed his Dom's eyes to the imprisoned subs. He wanted to run away, instead he grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt kept his eyes on the mob in front for a few more moments before turning back to two subs.

"Sir, what is going on?" Blaine spoke up his voice weak with fear.

"It looks like some of the Doms are trying to get their views across to potential voters. Listen Blaine, I understand if you want to turn around and go home. We don't have to go up there." Kurt said looking into Blaine's fearful eyes.

Blaine shook his head; "No I want to vote. Brittany are you ok to go up there?" Blaine asked turning his attention to the blonde.

Brittany bit her lip but nodded.

"Ok, can we vote Sir?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt again.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss. "Of course you can baby. Ok, listen just stay close to me. Don't let go of my hand or Brittany's once we get in we will be fine."

Blaine nodded and intertwined his fingers with Brittany's. "Lead the way." He said forcing a smile.

Kurt grabbed his subs hand and quickly began walking towards the building. As they got closer to the protesters Kurt heard loud slurs and shouts being hurled towards them.

"All pets are supposed to be on a leash!" Someone shouted.

"Looks like this Dom has two bitches to beat!" Another spat.

"Are we sure that twink is even a Dom?" A large woman asked as she stepped closer to Kurt.

Blaine looked up and let out a snarl. "Back off."

Kurt looked back with stern eyes but Blaine didn't notice.

"Woah looks like this little Dom needs a lesson on how to keep his sub in line." Someone said before stepping up to block Kurt's path to the building.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked giving the other Dom a once over. He was shorter than him, shorter than Blaine even and he smelled like old fish. "We're just trying to vote, so please back the fuck off."

The shorter Dom laughed. "I think we see where your bottom gets his attitude."

Kurt let out a low growl as he grabbed Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine, in turn, squeezed onto Brittany's.

Kurt glanced quickly back at Blaine before beginning to push through the crowd of Dom's.

The shorter Dom who was blocking Kurt's way was easily bowled over by Kurt' force.

"Fucking poof!" He yelled as the crowd surged forward. Kurt felt bodies ram against him as he tried to hold onto Blaine.

The shorter Dom, who seemed to be the leader of the group was now standing. He looked at Kurt with an evil gleam in his eye; "Teach them a lesson." He shouted before Kurt felt his arm be torn away from Blaine's grasp.

"Blaine!" he screamed as he watch both Blaine and Brittany be pulled into the crowd.

"Oh shush you twink, we are just going to teach your bottoms a lesson or two about respecting Doms." The short Dom laughed.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you have no right to touch my sub!" Kurt was fighting against the hands that held him.

"Rights won't matter once Jordan is president, it's time to get used to it!" Someone shouted as Kurt felt himself being pulled toward the leashed subs he saw earlier. As he got closer he heard the sound of Blaine's shouts and Brittany's cries. He tried to pull towards them but was held in place.

The crowd in front of him parted and Kurt's heart dropped when he saw Blaine struggling against the hands of three Dom's.

"Stop! Red! Let me go! Red!" he shouted as he tried his best to fight. Kurt felt his stomach lurch as he heard Blaine scream the universal safe words.

"Shut up, you bottom bitch!" Someone shouted before a punch was hurled at Blaine's face. Blaine swerved but the force of his moment sent him sprawling onto the gravel beneath him. Kurt screamed just as the sound of police sirens hit his ears.

Kurt was hardly aware of the chaos that surrounded him all he was aware of was Blaine who was lying too still a few feet away.

"Hands off the sub!" One of the officers yelled as he jumped out of his car. The Dom's holding Blaine quickly threw the small sub to the ground before taking off in the opposite direction.

Kurt broke away from the pair that was holding him in place and ran towards Blaine.

"Blaine, baby!" Kurt cried and he hit his knees next to Blaine. Just as Kurt was helping Blaine up off the pavement an officer strode over to them.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave." A gruff voice sounded above Kurt.

Kurt looked up as Blaine leached onto Kurt's side.

"What do you mean I have to leave? My sub was the one being harassed!" Kurt protested.

"We're clearing out this whole area. If you do not leave we will have to use force." The officer replied.

"But we haven't even voted yet!" A small voice sounded behind Kurt. Brittany had appeared next to him. Her face was stained with tears but otherwise she looked unharmed.

"The Board of Elections will call this evening to remedy the situation. Now please vacate the premises." The officer said as he began to push the three down the street.

"Hey watch it!" Kurt spat as one of the harder pushes knocked Blaine off balance causing him to fall again.

"Sir, if you don't take your subs and leave I will put you all into custody!" By now the officer was shouting.

"Custody for what! The Doms you let run away were the ones who attacked us. Ask their subs who are still tied up over there!" Kurt shouted pointed to the huddle of subs who hadn't seemed to move at all despite the chaos.

"Sir, please retreat back to your home." the officer pushed.

"This is bullshit!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm going to need backup." The officer called. Kurt's eyes widened as the officer reached for his baton.

"Ok ok, we are leaving!" Kurt conceded. He quickly grabbed Brittany's hand and wrapped his other arm around Blaine, who hadn't said a word throughout the ordeal.

The officer gave Kurt a menacing look as he turned away, leading the two scared subs down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for reading and commenting! Little game for you all, 10 points (redeemable for nothing) to anyone who can guess where I got Kurt's license number from! Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt hailed down a cab as soon as they were out of sight of the polling place. They were only a few blocks from the coffee shop but he knew he needed to get Brittany back to Santana and Blaine back home as soon as possible.

Blaine still hadn't said a word by the time the cab pulled up to Tana's. Brittany who had curled up next to the window let out a small sob as she saw Santana run out of the shop. She threw open the car door and ran into her Mistress's arms.

"Tana, I was so scared. The cops were there and they weren't nice and those Doms were so mean. And they tried to put a leash on Blaine and their subs looked so sad. I don't want to go back there Tana, I don't want to!" Brittany sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

Santana who kept her eyes on Kurt whispered something into her subs ear before letting go of her and striding over to Kurt who stood outside of the cab.

"What the fuck happened Hummel. I trusted you with her!" She spat.

"Santana, I'm sorry but you know this isn't my fault. Can I please call you later and explain I need to get Blaine home." Kurt pleaded.

Santana gave Kurt a glare before peaking into the cab.

Blaine was curled up on the seat. His face was blank and his eyes were red-rimmed from tears.

"What happened to him." Santana gasped.

"I'll explain later. Take care of Brit, I need to take care of Blaine."

Santana nodded. Kurt gave her a quick hug before jumping back into the cab. He hurriedly told the driver their address before gently lifting Blaine's head and placing it in his lap.

The cabby must have sensed Kurt's urgency because in a matter of minutes they were pulling up to the curb outside of their townhouse.

Kurt said a hasty thank you to the driver while handing him wad of cash. Kurt gently lifted Blaine out of the cab. Blaine seemed to come to a bit as Kurt helped him shuffle towards the house. His body was still sluggish but at least he wasn't silent anymore. Instead, small whimpers and half-formed words were being whispered as they walked up the stairs.

"I know baby, I know." Kurt cooed as he worked the lock open.

As soon as Kurt pulled Blaine past the threshold he dissolved into sobs.

"Baby, Blaine it's ok we're home now. Shh." Kurt murmured as he led Blaine to the couch.

Blaine shook with sobs; "I didn't like it Kurt. I didn't like it."

"I know baby, I know." Kurt comforted.

"I was yelling at them to stop, I kept saying red but they didn't listen. Why didn't they listen?" Blaine stuttered between sobs.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't have an answer for his sub. Ever since Kurt could remember he knew about the universal safe words. Every child was taught what they meant from a young age and as they got older subs were taught when to use them and Doms were taught to respect their use. Universal safe words were such an important part of their society that ignoring them was against the law. Any Dom who continued to do the act a sub had refused via safeword was sentenced to jail and had their Dom license immediately revoked.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Kurt sighed as he tried to keep his voice steady.

It took two cups of tea and an hour long cuddle session for Blaine to calm down. Kurt just sat with his sub and held him. He knew why it was so upsetting. One of Blaine's hard limits was being shared, Kurt knew this and had promised to never let another Dom be with Blaine. Also Blaine was dealing with the trauma of having his cry of the safe word ignored. Kurt knew from classes that subs were given very little control over things in the adult world, which was fine for the most part but since they were often serving the will of their masters subs needs a safety net. This net used to be the safe word laws, but now that Kurt had seen them broken right in front of his eyes he could shake the gnawing fear that things were about to become a lot worse.

XXXXXX

The morning after the incident Kurt awoke before Blaine. They had stayed up late into the night whispering promises and sharing touches, Kurt was stilled tired and wanted to curl up with his sub and sleep late into the morning but he knew he couldn't today. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and padded down the hall into the kitchen. He checked the clock. It was just after 8am. He grabbed his phone and started to make coffee as he dialed a number that had been drilled into his head ever since getting his Dom license. The phone rang once before a calm female voice answered.

"Department of Dom/sub Relations, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Kurt Hummel, Dominate. And I have an incident to report."

"Thank you Sir, I will transfer you promptly." The voice answered before smooth jazz came over the speakers.

Kurt sighed, he hated being put on hold. He shifted the phone to rest between his ear and shoulder as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

As Kurt sat down at the table the hold music switch off and a male's voice came over the phone. "Department of Dom/sub Relations, do you have an incident to report?"

"Yes, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm a Dominate who has been licensed for five years."

"May we have your license number Mr. Hummel?" The voice asked.

Kurt quirked his eyebrows. They had never asked for his licence number before. Though he had never called to report anything to the DDSR.

"Is that common practice?" He asked.

"It is a new policy we are implementing Sir. And I am sorry but unless you provide us with your license number we cannot assist you." The voice replied cooly.

Kurt made a disgruntled noise as he walked into the other room to fetch his wallet and Dom license.

"Ok, it's 2061622305"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. Now what would you like to report."

"My sub, Blaine Anderson, and I were attacked yesterday by a group of Dom's outside of the Bushwick YMCA where we were going to vote. We had another female submissive, Brittany Pierce, with us because her Domme, Santana Lopez, couldn't get off work to take her. When we arrived at the polling place I saw a group of Dom's protesting the voting rights of subs. Their own subs were chained and gagged and kneeling off to the side. Once we approached the building the Dom's attacked verbally then physically. They pulled me away from both my sub and the female sub. My sub, Blaine, was yelling red according to the safe word laws but the Dom's refused to stop."

"Was anyone physically harmed?" The voice asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, but my subs right to universal safe laws were disregarded."

There was a silence on the other end of the line for a moment before the voice came back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but we have received reports of this incident before yours and since you say no one was physically harmed I cannot do anything to help. Yours and the other reports filed will be taken under review and if the DDSR determines a course of action you will be notified. Have a nice day."

With that the line went dead.

Kurt blanched as he tried to process what had just happened.

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt looked over at his sub and forced a smile.

"Hi baby, how did you sleep?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaine over to sit on his lap.

"Fine." Blaine murmured sleepily.

"Do you want some coffee?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine looked at Kurt and bit his lip. Kurt knew that look all too well. "What is it baby?"

"I...I was wondering if we could go to Tana's again. I want to check on Brit."

Kurt paused for a moment looking at his sub. He really didn't want Blaine to go out of the house after yesterday but he couldn't deny his caring for his friend. He also knew it would be good to talk to Santana about his call to the DDSR.

"Of course we can baby, hurry up and get ready. I'll give San a call to let her know we are coming."

Blaine flashed Kurt a small smile before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome baby."

As Blaine scampered back to their bedroom Kurt dialed Santana's number. It rang a few times before a raspy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Santana?" Kurt questioned at the odd sound of her voice.

"Yeah, who else would it be." She snapped.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just...had a rough night." Santana sighed.

"I know the feeling." Kurt agreed.

"Look Kurt, as much as I love small talk I kinda don't want to be on the phone right now." Santana said, the harshness back in her voice.

"I know San, but Blaine asked if we could come by for coffee this morning. He wanted to check on Brit." Kurt questioned.

Santana sighed on the other end of the line. "I didn't open the shop today, so Brit and I are at home."

"Oh." Kurt paused. "Well then we will just come another day."

"No no, Brit has been asking about Blaine since you two left yesterday. Just come over to our place." She conceded.

"Are you sure, I can tell Blaine no." Kurt wondered.

"No, it's fine." Kurt heard the phone shuffle and another voice say something in the background. "But you won't be let in if you don't have donuts." Santana said coming back on the line.

Kurt laughed, knowing it was Brittany's who had asked for the treats.

"Deal, we will be there in about an hour."

Blaine and Kurt arrived at Santana and Brittany's apartment with donuts in hand.

As soon as Kurt knocked on the wood door it burst open.

"Blainey!" Brittany laughed as she pulled Blaine into the small apartment.

"Brit! How are you?" Blaine said, Kurt winced a bit at the fake cheer he heard in his subs voice.

"Better, San took care of me yesterday. She even called the DDSR for me. Did you bring donuts?" Brittany asked.

Kurt smiled as he lifted the donuts up so she could see them. "I promised I would."

"Ohh!" The blonde squealed. "Blainey lets go to the kitchen to eat. Mistress doesn't like for me to eat in the living room."

Blaine looked back at Kurt before following Brittany into the kitchen. Kurt nodded permission and Blaine gave him a small smile. As soon as the subs were out of earshot Kurt turned to Santana.

"You called the DDSR?" He asked, skipping any sort of greeting.

"Yeah and they didn't do shit!" Santana answered slipping onto the couch and pulling her feet up under her. "Brit cried herself to sleep around 8 last night, so I called after that."

"Wait, what did they say to you?" Kurt said as he joined Santana on the couch.

"I dunno, something about the incident already being reported and since no one was hurt they weren't going to do anything about it right away." The brunette scowled.

"Fuck." Kurt swore under his breath. "They said the same thing to me. I don't even know what to do now!"

"I guess, we just have to wait and see...Did you get that message from the Board of Elections?" The brunette asked.

"I think so, I was too busy with Blaine last night to listen to it though." Kurt said, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

"Well they set up a website where you can place your vote. You have to give them your license number as well as the name of your sub and then you can vote. I guess the site is only up till midnight tonight." Santana explained.

Kurt shook his head. "I guess that is a good option. I still can't believe they wouldn't let us vote in person."

Santana scooted closer to Kurt; "I know, but the site seemed pretty secure when I went on it last night. So I guess we have to take what we can get."

"Yeah" Kurt half-heartedly replied. "Would you mind if I used your computer to vote. I don't want Blaine to be bothered by it, and I wouldn't be able to hide it from him at home."

"Yeah, of course." Santana agreed as she grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. "I'll go and keep the subbies busy while you do it."

Kurt smiled at the pet name for their respective subs as he opened up the computer. The address for the voting site was still pulled up on the screen. He refreshed the page and started to type in his information just as he heard a small noise come from the other end of the room.

He looked to see Blaine standing in the door to the living room. Kurt offered him a small smile.

"Did you need something baby?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the screen from his sub.

"Brit and Santana are making out in the kitchen." Blaine whispered.

Kurt held back a small laugh and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit baby, you should be here anyway."

"Be here for what, Sir?" Blaine questioned as he sat down.

"Since we didn't get to vote the Board of Elections set up a special site for us." Kurt said pulling the computer onto his lap.

Blaine stiffened a little at the mention of voting but nodded for Kurt to continue.

"I have already placed my vote. Do you want to do yours?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip. He wanted to forget about all this election nonsense. To curl up in Kurt's arms and just forget the world. But he looked at his Dom who was trying to seem confident and hopeful and nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Kurt slid the computer over to Blaine. The sub quickly typed in his information and his selection for president. Blaine checked it multiple times to make sure he didn't accidentally click the name of Gabriel Jordan. Once finished he let out a sigh and closed the laptop.

Kurt pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead; "I'm so proud of you baby. Do you want to go home?"

Blaine nodded, going home and spending the night wrapped in Kurt's love sounded perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine and Kurt spent the next few days in normalcy. Blaine spent his days reading and writing while Kurt was busy putting the finishing touches on his fall line as well as working on a new column for Vogue. The couple was so busy they almost forgot about the election drama.

It wasn't until Kurt was watching the evening news while Blaine carefully massaged his feet that they remembered.

"Our top story tonight is the results of the election." Kurt sat up in surprise, almost kicking Blaine in the face, as the anchor read from the teleprompter. "Many of you know that the results of the election were delayed due to voter error." Kurt felt his blood pressure spike at the lie the media was telling people. "But finally almost a week after the election we have a new president. Our new president-elect is Gabriel Jordan." The broadcast faded to commercial

Kurt felt his world sway. How did Jordan win? Who in their right mind would vote for such a horrible person? What was going to happen now? Would everything be changed? Would Blaine be safe?

Kurt was drawn out of his thoughts by a small whimpering sound. He quickly looked down at his sub who was on the floor, curled in on himself.

"Blaine baby." Kurt cooed as he dropped down next to him. "Baby, it's ok shh."

Blaine fell onto Kurt's chest and let out a sniffle. "How could people vote for him?"

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Kurt comforted.

The two sat on the carpet as the commercials droned on. It wasn't until the news tone came over the speakers that the pair looked up. The set had changed, the newsdesk was replaced by a podium with the Dominate seal attached to the front. On the bottom of the screen there was a rolling message saying that President Jordan would soon be making his opening address.

"Blaine, baby." Kurt said gently lifting Blaine's chin.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"I know you don't want to watch this, and you don't have to. You can go into the bedroom and read if you would like. But I'm going to stay out here and watch." Kurt told his sub.

Blaine looked at Kurt then the TV screen. "I want to stay out here with you."

"Are you sure baby?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure Sir." Blaine confirmed.

Kurt nodded and pulled himself and Blaine up onto the couch. Blaine scooted close to his Dom as they both turned their attentions to the TV.

One of the newscasters introduced President Jordan before the Dominate took to the podium.

"Hello my fellow Americans. I thank all the Dominants and submissives alike for your votes and support."

Kurt blanched at what he believed was the first positive mention of submissives that ever fell from Jordan's lips.

"As you know I made promises in my campaign. The main one being a promise to put the power of our nation back into the hands of Dominates. I have created a new set of legislations and laws that will help this process along. You can find the list and dates of when the new laws will take effect on both my website. Once again, I thank you America and I look forward to being the President of this Dominate world!" Jordan ended his speech by flashing a wide smile and waving at the camera.

Kurt hit the button on the TV remote switching the screen off. He gave Blaine one look before standing up and walking towards their computer room.

Blaine followed quickly behind him.

"Sir?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't answer instead he pulled up Google to search for Jordan's new legislation. It was the first link on the results page.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand before clicking the link.

A bright flashing banner greeted them to the website.

**A Dominate President for a Dominate World**

Kurt scrolled quickly past it. He scanned the page, skipping over links and legislation about taxes and such. He would worry about all that later. Now he needed to find out just how this Jordan guy was going to affect his life, how he was going to affect Blaine, how he was going to affect their life.

Finally Kurt found the link he was looking for. "Legislation regarding submissive citizens."

Kurt began to read the new laws that Blaine would have to follow, each law had a date next to it to indicate when the law would go into effect.

**1. All submissives will no longer have the right to vote. Effective: November 2013**

**2. Owned submissives will have to show proof of ownership (collars, bands, rings, leashes) when in public. Effective: November 2013**

**3. Submissives will only be allowed to work outside the home if employed in the "Bottom Arts". Effective: December 2013**

Kurt paused at that one to look at his sub.

"What are the Bottom Arts?" Blaine asked, his voice just a whisper.

Kurt shook his head; "I don't know. I assume they will put up a list before the law goes it effective."

Blaine nodded; "Will I still be able to teach?"

Kurt didn't answer but continued to read the list.

**4. Submissives will not be permitted to speak in public unless given distinct permission by a present Dominate. Effective: December 2013**

Kurt's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just read.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Blaine spoke, his voice monotone.

Kurt immediately clicked the window shut and bent down towards Blaine. He cupped his subs face in his hands; "Blaine Anderson Hummel, I promise that as your Dominant I will fight this. I won't let them take your rights, or the rights of any sub out there away from them. We are not going to let some greasy haired President stop you from doing what you love. Do you hear me?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with empty eyes, but nodded. "Yes Sir."

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine into a hug. He knew he had to fight this, he just didn't know how.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine smiled as he looked out the window of their townhouse. It was full on summer in NYC and the city was alive. Blaine liked the laziness of summer. Kurt still worked in the summer, unlike Blaine, but was usually home just after lunch. Blaine missed Kurt in the mornings but he did love the serenity that came with an empty house. As Blaine sat in the bay window he flipped through the new hit young adult novel that he saw at the bookstore. He liked using the excuse that he was reading them for his job but they were also a deep guilty pleasure for him.

Blaine was so lost in the words of his novel he hardly noticed the ringing of their doorbell. Blaine quickly finished the last line of the paragraph before jumping up to answer the door.

He smiled when he saw Mike standing on their stoop.

"Mike!" Blaine greeted.

"Hey Blainers, long time no see." Mike said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I know, where have been?" Blaine asked gesturing for Mike to come inside.

"I'm one of the monkeys for new production of Wicked. Rehearsals have been kicking my butt."

"Wait, the same Wicked that Rachel is cast in?" Blaine asked.

Mike nodded. "She is Nessarose as well as understudying for Elphaba."

Blaine blanched; "That is amazing, for both of you!"

"Thanks bro!" Mike said; "But listen Tina called and wanted us to meet her and Kurt in the city for lunch."

"Really? When?" Blaine asked, checking his watch.

"Umm in about 20 minutes, so we better leave. Mistress doesn't like when I'm late." Mike answered.

Blaine nodded and reached for his keys. "Sir is the same way."

Mike let out a small laugh before following Blaine out the door.

They hurried to the train that would take them to midtown. Talking and catching up the entire way.

It took only a little while to reach the restaurant where Tina and Kurt already sat waiting.

The restaurant was a little tiny place that Kurt and Blaine frequented. The came so much that most of the staff knew them by name. They even had a favorite waiter, John, a middle-aged sub who moved from Canada to make it big in New York.

"Hey baby." Kurt greeted, standing up to give Blaine a kiss.

"Hello Sir." Blaine replied sitting down next to Kurt.

Tina and Mike sat down next to each other, Mike immediately leaned into his Mistress's side. Blaine smiled at the small sign of affection.

"Are you two hungry?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded as he looked over at the menu Kurt was holding.

"Starving, I had early rehearsal this morning and I have to go back later tonight." Mike said.

"You have to go back tonight?" Tina pouted.

Mike nodded, "Yeah but it will be an early night so I should be home by 9."

"Good, I need my good boy tonight." Tina whispered as she began to nibble on Mike's ear.

"Alright, alright. No playtime at the table." Kurt chastised causing Blaine to laugh.

"Fine." Tina said pulling back from Mike. "What do you want to eat baby?"

The couples spent a few minutes browsing the menu before their waiter came over.

Kurt looked up with a smile but it fell when he saw it wasn't John.

"Hi, I'm Pepper." The waitress greeted. "I'll be your server today."

"Hello, Pepper. I don't mean to be rude but is John working? He usually serves us." Kurt said with a smile.

Pepper's own smile fell; "Um..let me get my manager."

Kurt began to speak up but the waitress scurried away.

"Kurt, why did you do that?" Tina accused.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I was just curious." Kurt rationalized.

Blaine shrugged when Kurt looked over at him for reassurance. He wasn't sure what had happened, he didn't think his Dom's question was something to get the manager over.

A few moments later the manager, Kyle came out. He offered the group a small smile.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I swear. I wasn't being rude to that new waitress, I just wanted to know where John was." Kurt blurted.

Kyle put up his hands to stop Kurt; "I know you weren't Kurt, Pepper was just worried."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"John quit about a week after Jordan was elected." Kyle answered.

"Did he finally find a Broadway gig?" Tina asked, knowing John was hoping to land a role in one of the new shows.

Kyle shook his head; "No, he was planning on moving back to Canada."

"Why?" The table of four asked in unison.

"I...think he was nervous after the election results. He didn't want to stay in the states after seeing Jordan's new legislations."

The whole table sobered up at the mention of Jordan and his new laws. The stress of the election had been forgotten in favor of the lazy summer days. Nothing new had come from Jordan's camp since his first speech and his official inauguration wasn't until late August.

"Does he really think it would get that bad?" Mike asked.

Kyle shrugged. "I don't think so, but who knows. A lot of people are talking and I think Pepper is just shaken up from yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Blaine asked.

Kyle ran a hand over his face before pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Kurt. "Listen, I normally wouldn't share this with customers but I trust you guys."

The group nodded urging Kyle to go on.

"A few representatives from the DDSR stopped by yesterday. They wanted to take a census of how many people we had on staff as well as their orientations."

"Is that even allowed?" Tina balked.

"I guess, I mean they were from the DDSR. I mean a few months back they were doing the same thing on the subway." Kyle answered.

"Oh yeah, Blaine didn't that happen to you?" Tina asked, turning to Blaine.

Blaine felt his heart speed up and blood rush to his cheeks. He remembered that day, he remembered the confusion of having to show his license, he remembered Sam mentioning the election, he remembered being pushed and being called a bottom on his way home. He felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine as he thought.

"Tina!" Kurt hissed.

Tina started to give Kurt a look but then saw Blaine who was slowly shrinking in on himself.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm sorry. I just..." Tina started.

"Tina stop." Kurt cut in. "Yes that happened to Blaine a few months ago." Kurt stated, the tone in his voice effectively ending that part of the conversation.

Kyle awkwardly cleared his throat and continued. "Yeah, well I figured they were connected so I let them talk to the people working and gave them a list of all the employees. Some of the staff were shaken up by it. The guy wasn't very nice."

"The man from the DDSR?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he was just super creepy. I've never dealt with the DDSR before, except to get my Dom license, but if that guy was anything like the rest of the department is I want to stay far away." Kyle replied.

"So is that why the waitress came to get you? She was worried we were looking for John?" Kurt asked.

"I guess, Pepper is a new server and an unclaimed sub. I think she is just super nervous about all this stuff with Jordan." Kyle sighed.

"I would be too if I was in her shoes." Blaine piped up.

Kyle gave Blaine a small smile before looking down at his watch. "Shit, I have to get back to work. I'll let Pepper know you are safe to serve."

"Thanks Kyle, good luck with everything." Kurt waved as Kyle ducked back into the restaurant.

The rest of the meal passed without incident, nobody noticed the chill coming off Kurt besides his sub. So when they were finally alone in the back car of the subway Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Are you ok, Sir?"

Kurt shook his head. "They are taking a census of all the working Doms and subs."

Blaine gave him a confused look. "What does that mean?"

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine close to his side. "It means that Jordan's changes may be coming sooner than we thought."


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks after the incident at the restaurant flew by. Kurt had a renewed determination to fight Jordan and his new legislations and Blaine was more than happy to help.

Both boys were pleasantly surprised to find that they weren't the only ones looking to put a stop to the outrageous new laws. All across the country people were heading up letter writing campaigns and putting together petitions and protests. Soon every night was taken up with going to meetings or writing another set of letters to various political bigwigs.

Weeks passed, and while Blaine loved helping, out he was getting a bit discouraged. It seemed like all their hard work was for naught. No one seemed to notice their campaign to fight Jordan's new political reign.

"Sir?" Blaine asked one night while Kurt typed up yet another letter of protest.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, not looking away from his screen.

"Do you think people really read our letters?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt turned around to face his sub. "What do you mean Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his hands; "I...I just. I mean we have written so many letters and so have so many other people. And we have sent out all those petitions and have gone to all the protests but it just seems nothing is happening."

"Blaine, things like this take time. Jordan's not going to back down after one letter." Kurt reminded.

"I know." Blaine shrugged. "I just feel like we are shouting at a brick wall. I mean even the news has shied away from covering our protests!"

Kurt slid off his chair and walked over to Blaine. "Baby, I know you are frustrated with all this."

Blaine nodded as Kurt cupped his cheek. "But I promise we are doing some good. And there is no way these laws are going to stand."

Blaine gave Kurt a weary smile. He wanted to believe his Dom, but for some reason he couldn't.

XXXXXX

A week later Blaine sat in front of the TV. He was only half paying attention as he flipped through one of the books his students were reading over the summer. As he highlighted one of the key passages of the book the TV let out a shrill tone.

_We interrupt your programming for this special new bulletin._

Blaine set down the book and hit the remote turning up the volume.

_As President Jordan prepares to officially take office and put his new legislations into effect he is being met with resistance from various grassroots campaigns fighting his plans for new laws. The most controversial of these laws included submissives being unable to speak in public unless given Dominate permission as well as submissives only being able to work in the so-called "Bottom Arts", these are yet to be specified by Jordan's camp. Upon learning of the resistance the ruling heads of government have planned to review each of Jordan's new laws before they are made official. Jordan is still set to take office as of October but the inaguration may be pushed back. More information tonight at 10._

The TV sounded with the news tone again before flashing back to the talk show it had interrupted.

Blaine sat frozen on the couch. He couldn't believe it. The work he and Kurt and thousands of others had done was finally being noticed. People were starting to see that Jordan's plans were and they were starting to fight against them. His heart was beating fast in his chest with excitement. Blaine reached into his pocket with shaking fingers to pull out his phone as he unlocked it he saw that Kurt was already calling.

"Kurt! It worked! Our letters worked. Well not just our letters, but everything. They worked!" Blaine answered in a rush.

Kurt's light laugh tinkled through the speaker. "I know baby, the news alert came to my phone."

"I just, I didn't think anything would happen but they are taking notice." Blaine spoke.

"I told you we would be heard." Kurt replied.

"I know, I'm sorry I doubted you Sir." Blaine apologized.

Kurt shushed him. "Baby you have nothing to apologize for. Things are going to get better, Jordan is going to be stopped, and everything will be ok."

"They are aren't they." Blaine smiled, his heart light with the hope of change.

XXXXXX

Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and double checked it's contents. Today was the first day of school, for him at least. The students still had a few more days of break but the teachers went a few days early to prepare. Blaine was glad to get back to school. After the news of Jordan's camp rethinking their new legislations Blaine's life had become a whirlwind of even more letter writing and campaigning. He and Kurt had even made a trip to Washington D.C to attend a rally. Blaine liked seeing people rally against the threat of oppressive government but he was glad for the reprieve school would bring.

As Blaine walked into the familiar halls of the school he saw Sam working on a brightly colored bulletin board.

"Sam!" Blaine smiled, as he bounded up to Sam and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey." Sam greeted but his voice didn't hold the same joy Blaine was used to.

Blaine pulled back from the hug, Sam's face was drawn tight and there was a worry in his eyes.

Blaine looked at him with soft eyes before speaking; "Everything ok?"

Sam shook his head; "No."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Blaine asked shifting the weight of his bag.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on let's go to my room." Blaine offered leading Sam down the hall to his old classroom. Blaine pushed open the door and offered Sam a seat at one of the desks. Blaine sat down next to him.

"What's up?" Blaine coaxed.

Sam twisted in his seat to face Blaine. "I don't know what to choose." He blurted, his voice threaded with tears.

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean, what do you have to choose?"

Sam gave him an incredulous look; "I have to choose an orientation."

Blaine sat back against the desk in shock. "What? What do you mean? You have an orientation you're a switch."

Sam shook his head; "Haven't you been listening to the news? President Jordan is outlawing switch status."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Sam...I'm sorry I didn't know" Blaine said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shrugged off Blaine's comfort. "It's fine, most people who aren't switches don't know about it. I have to choose by the end of the month."

Blaine was at a loss; he looked at Sam. The blonde was slouched in the chair and his face was twisted into a pained frown. Blaine started to offer comfort when a knock interrupted them.

Blaine looked up to see the school's principal standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Holloway?" Blaine questioned as he stood.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Evans. I'm sorry to interrupt but Blaine will you come to my office please?" Mr. Holloway asked.

Blaine bit his lip. He didn't want to leave Sam alone. "Is it important?" Blaine asked.

The principal pursed his lips. "Yes, I am afraid so. Please follow me."

Blaine felt his body tighten at the off handed order was directed towards him. Normally orders were avoided and replaced with requests in professional settings but the tone of the principals voice made Blaine follow without even thinking.

Mr. Holloway said nothing as they walked towards the main office. Blaine looked back once to see Sam giving him a bewildered look. Blaine just shook his head in response. He had no idea what was going on.

When they entered the main office Blaine felt a chill run through him. Something wasn't right. Blaine turned the corner into a small conference room. Mr. Holloway sat at the head of the table and motioned for Blaine to take a seat.

"Blaine, are you aware of the new legislation put out by President Jordan regarding the new ruling of Bottom Arts?" He asked as Blaine sat down.

Blaine nodded. "I am, sir."

"Bottom Arts refer to the jobs that Submissives may hold after October 15." Mr. Holloway answered.

Blaine nodded. "I understand, but I thought that legislation was being debated by the government."

"It is, but as of right now it will still go into effect in October. It may be repealed at a later date but for now it stands." Mr. Holloway stated.

"So, what are you saying?" Blaine asked sitting up in his chair.

Mr. Holloway cleared his throat; "Blaine as a government funded entity we don't want to take any chances at breaking the law. And while you are one of our most prized teachers we have to let you go."

Blaine shook his head in confusion. "It's only August! I can work till October. And the bill might be repealed by then!"

"Blaine, it wouldn't be fair to the students to have you leave part way through the semester. And we have already found a Dominate replacement." The principal placated.

Blaine's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe this was happening. The bill was supposed to be repealed. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"So I'm fired." Blaine whispered his body beginning to shake.

"I promise if anything changes we will call you immediately but for now I don't want to take any chances."

Blaine didn't know what to do. He stood up and said a quick thank you to the Principal.

Mr. Holloway called after him as Blaine walked out of the office but Blaine didn't turn back. He quickly made his way to his classroom. Sam was in there waiting.

"What was that all about?" He asked as Blaine entered.

Blaine shook his head as he began to quickly gather his things.

"Blaine, what happened. Is everything ok?" Sam wondered as he tried to catch Blaine's attention.

"I...I just need to go home." Blaine said as he hastily grabbed his satchel.

"Blaine, talk to me what happened." Sam pleaded. As Blaine started to walk out the door.

Blaine just shook his head as he continued to walk down the hallway.

Sam stood still for a moment before rushing to block Blaine's path.

"Blaine, stop! What is wrong?" Sam shouted as he put his hands onto Blaine's slumped shoulders.

Blaine shivered violently at the touch. "Don't touch me." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"What?" Sam questioned stepping closer to Blaine.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine yelled as he wrenched out of Sam's grip and began to run towards the front doors of the school.

"Blaine! Stop!" Sam shouted as he followed the sub down the hall and out the door. Sam yelped and jumped back inside as heavy rain splattered against his face. He squinted past the driving rain to see Blaine's silhouette racing down the street. He cupped his hands over his face; "Blaine!"

Blaine heard Sam calling after him but kept running, running away from him, from the school. He needed to get home. He just needed to get home.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt frowned as he sent down his phone. Blaine usually called him once he made it to school but he hadn't called yet. Kurt started to dial Blaine's number when a knock at his office door interrupted him.

"Come in." Kurt called as he slid his phone into his pocket.

The door swung open and Tina bustled in carrying several swatches of fabric.

"I know it's only August but we should really start thinking about the designs for Rachel's dress for her opening night." She stated as she placed the fabric down on a table.

Kurt let out a huff and dramatically collapsed onto his desk. Rachel had asked him to design her dress for the red carpet even for Wicked.

Tina crossed her arms and gave Kurt a look. "Seriously Kurt, we have to get this done."

"I know. But I don't want to." Kurt's reply was muffled by his arms.

Tina sighed as she walked towards the desk and plopped into one of the chairs. She hated being the one to force Kurt to work; but they were behind on the winter line. "Kurt, we have to get started on this. We got behind with all the political stuff..."

"Political stuff?" Kurt questioned sitting up. "It was just stuff to you?" His voice was pulled tight.

"Kurt, stop with the daggers. You know I care about all of it just as much as you do." Tina chastised. It was true, she did care about all the political "stuff". She and Mike had spent almost as much time as Blaine and Kurt writing letters and attending various rallies.

Kurt sighed; "I know Tina, I'm sorry."

Tina nodded as she pointed to the pile of fabric. "Can we at least decide on a color? She needs the dress by October."

Kurt nodded and stood up; Tina was right it was time to get back to work.

XXXX

After an hour of debating over whether to use dusty rose or blush as a color choice Kurt called it quits. He wanted to get home before Blaine. He quickly tidied up his office before grabbing his bag and heading down the elevator. As he exited onto the street he felt a few splatters of rain hit his cheeks.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. Of course it would rain. He half-heartedly looked for his umbrella, knowing he didn't have it. Kurt cursed himself as he threw his hand out to hail a cab. He hated to pay for it but the sky foretold of worse things to come and he didn't want to risk getting caught up in the storm.

As soon as he found a cab Kurt slid in and told the driver his address. He then pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

The weather is getting bad, take a cab home and call me when you leave the school.

No reply came through but Kurt figured Blaine was busy with meetings and planning. He slid the phone back into his pocket and sat back against the seat.

XXXX

The sky was dark as night and Blaine shivered against the wind and rain. His short sleeved button up and jeans did nothing to protect from the storm. He had only ran a few blocks away from the school but he was already soaked to the bone. He let out a small sob as he fumbled for his phone. As he rifled through his bag he heard a shout. Blaine looked up thinking it was Sam chasing after him. It wasn't Sam, instead Blaine saw a few unknown men running towards him.

"Hey you!" One of them called as he approached Blaine.

Blaine panicked and started to sprint away. But the men kept chasing him.

Blaine ran down the deserted sidewalk trying to get away. His mind was racing as fast as he was. Who were these guys and what did they want from him? Blaine looked back to see that the men were gaining on him as he did he lost his footing on the slippery concrete and fell face first into the street. Blaine let out a cry of pain as his ankle twisted sharply and a flash of pain tore up his leg. Blaine tried to get up to run but a swift kick to his side left him sprawling in a puddle of rainwater.

"Where you trying to run?" The man who kicked him sneered.

"Leave me alone." Blaine shouted, hoping someone, anyone would hear him.

"Fucking sub." One of the men spat sending another kick into Blaine's stomach.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine cried as he tried to sit up.

Suddenly a gun was flashed in front of Blaine's face. The sub let out a frightened squeak before clamping his mouth shut.

"I want you to shut up and hand over your phone." The man with the gun said punctuating his words with the gun.

Blaine's hands shook as he reached into his bag to pull out his phone. As he handed it to one of the men he noticed the screen light up with a text from Kurt. He had no time to react before the phone was ripped out of his hands and thrown onto the pavement next to his thigh. The man aimed the gun at Blaine before moving it slightly and shooting the phone.

XXXX

Kurt wiped his hands on a towel as he looked out the window of the townhouse. The rain pelted the glass and the wind shook the trees that lined the sidewalk. Kurt looked at the clock knowing it was too early for Blaine to be home from school but he was still worried.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Blaine a text.

Hope things are going well, call me when you're done.

Kurt put the phone down and went back to preparing dinner. Trying to ignore the feeling of dread creeping up in his stomach.

XXXX

Blaine let out a terrified scream as force of the bullet and shards glass from his phone hit his leg.

"I told you to keep quiet!" The man with the gun yelled before slapping Blaine across with the still warm barrel of the gun.

"Hey!" Blaine stilled at the sound of another voice coming from the other side of the street.

"Fuck, Jimmy who is that?" One of the shorter men asked nervously

"Shut up Frank!" The man with the gun spat.

"Hey, what is going on?" The voice asked again this time closer.

Blaine wanted to cry out for help but the gun was still dangerously close to his head.

"Come on Jimmy, get the bottom's wallet and lets go!" Frank said under his breath.

"Ugh." Jimmy grunted as he quickly grabbed Blaine's satchel from where it laid on the ground. "We will get you next time sub." Jimmy said before spitting at Blaine and taking off.

Blaine let out a weak sob before collapsing into a puddle.

The voice that scared the attackers away belonged to an older man who was now running towards Blaine.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, causing Blaine to look up.

Blaine could feel his body shaking with fear and cold. Part of his brain knew that this man was trying to help but the other part was sending a warning to run.

Blaine quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain that racked his body and started to run down the otherwise deserted street. Blaine ignored the man yelling he that he was there to help and just kept running. His feet taking him home as fast as possible.

XXXX

The dinner was finished by 4. Blaine wouldn't be home for another hour. Kurt cursed himself for not timing it better. He huffed as he set the burners on low and checked on the chicken in the oven.

Kurt wandered into the living room to try to distract himself with some trash TV when a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Who is that?" Kurt wondered aloud to no one.

He padded over to the door and looked through the peep hole. The small light on their stoop did little to illuminate the person standing there but Kurt opened the door anyway.

As soon as he did a wet and shaking Blaine fell into his arms.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he caught Blaine's dead weight. "Blaine baby, what happened?"

Blaine didn't let out a sound as Kurt all but carried him into the living room.

Kurt set him gently on the couch but even the small movement made Blaine wince with pain.

Kurt didn't know where to begin. Blaine's face was covered in dirt and grim but underneath that Kurt could see a large bruise on his cheek. There were a few tears in Blaine's jeans and one of them revealed pieces of glass stuck in bloodied skin. Blaine was more damaged than Kurt had ever seen him.

"Blaine tell me what happened?" Kurt said as he knelt down to try to catch Blaine's gaze.

Blaine shook his head slightly as he pulled his arms around himself.

"Baby, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine refused to speak, instead he just looked at Kurt with tear filled eyes.

Kurt's heart felt like it was breaking over and over again. What had happened to his beautiful sub?

Kurt hated what he was about to do but he knew it was for Blaine's safety.

"Blaine, tell me what happened." He said his voice immediately changing tone.

Blaine's posture changed immediately and he looked up at Kurt with dark eyes. "I got fired." His voice was low and weak.

Kurt felt a sob rise up in his chest, but he stopped it. He nodded for Blaine to continue.

"I got fired because of the new laws, so I left the school and it was raining. I didn't have a coat." Blaine's voice was becoming watery with tears. "Sam tried to chase me but I needed to get home. I ran, Kurt." Blaine's voice started to become frantic. "Then some guys with a gun started to chase me I fell and my ankle twisted and it really hurts, they had a gun and they shot my phone and then threatened to shoot me. Someone else saw us and scared them off. But I didn't want them to help me so I ran home."

Kurt broke out of his dominating presence and pulled Blaine against his chest. "Baby where did this happen?"

"On 4th street by the subway station." Blaine sobbed.

"Shit!" Kurt thought, Blaine had run almost 30 blocks with a sprained ankle and in pouring rain.

"Please Sir." Blaine blubbered into Kurt's shoulder.

"Please what baby?" Kurt asked as he gently stroked Blaine's matted hair.

"I don't want to talk any more." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, holding in tears. "Ok baby, I'm going to get you cleaned up. No more talking. I promise."

Blaine responded by burying himself in Kurt's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

It took all night to get Blaine cleaned up and settled in bed. It was nearly 10 by the time Kurt was able to sneak away to clean up the forgotten dinner. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his phone lighting up on the table. He half-heartedly picked it up. There were a few texts from Tina and Rachel about work, which he ignored, but over 5 missed calls from Sam caught his attention. He quickly hit the voicemail button to listen to Sam's message.

Hey Kurt, this is Sam. I tried calling Blaine's phone but it must be off. I just wanted to make sure he was ok. He kinda ran out on me earlier and I'm just worried about him. Please call me back.

Kurt swore under his breath. Of course Sam was worried. He hit the redial button to call him back.

Sam picked up at the first ring.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Sam." Kurt greeted his voice tired.

"Is Blaine ok?" Sam asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, he isn't."

"I figured he was pretty upset about the whole job thing." Sam said.

"It's not just the job thing. He got mugged on the way home. He is pretty beat up." Kurt answered.

"Shit, really? Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked, alarmed.

Kurt sighed; "I hope so, but Sam do you know why he was fired? I asked but I couldn't get much out of him."

There was a muffled grunt on the other end of the line. "Umm, I don't really know Kurt."

"Sam, please. Give me anything. Please I need to know so I can help Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

Sam let out a pained sigh; "I think it was preemptive."

"Preemptive?" Kurt questioned.

"I think they are firing all the teachers who are sub's. So they can find replacements. I heard that Artie's sub, Miranda got fired a few weeks ago." Sam answered.

"But Artie lives in Ohio, this is New York." Kurt said, dumbly.

"Yeah, I guess. I dunno Kurt, if I find out more info about it I'll let you know but right now that is all I got." Sam placated.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, ok Sam. Thanks for the info, and thanks for calling. I'll have Blaine call you in a few days."

"No problem, and that would be great if Blaine could call. I'll talk to you later Kurt."

Kurt said his goodbye before turning his phone off. He quickly wrapped and put away the cold food before trodding upstairs to be with Blaine. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer tomorrow.

XXXXX

Days passed, and life moved on. Blaine eventually came out from underneath his depressive cloud but he was nowhere near the man he was before all this shit happened, and Kurt's heart broke every time he looked at Blaine and saw different pieces of his sub missing. Kurt had tried to get Blaine back together; he had pushed back the launch of his winter line in order to spend more time at home, he had booked spa days, and taken Blaine out to his favorite places for dinners and shows. But all the romantic gestures and time spent with his sub seemed to be darkened by the world around them. Everywhere the signs of the political unrest made Kurt's skin crawl. Sub's were no longer a common sight on the streets and if they were they were closely attached to their Dom's side. The absence of sub's was also seen in the restaurants and theaters Kurt loved to take Blaine to. Most employers were getting rid of their sub employee's before the large hand of the law came down upon them. Without the sub's working in their old jobs businesses were struggling to stay afloat. Soon the thought of leaving the house made both Kurt and Blaine retreat back into themselves. The New York they had fallen in love with was no longer out there and nobody was doing anything to stop it.

After a while the nights out became more depressing than helpful so Kurt started to make dinners at home. As long as Blaine was at home he seemed happier, he still had his moments where his silence would ache into Kurt's core but he was getting better.

Today was a good day, Blaine had woken up before Kurt and had breakfast on the table before Kurt even had his coffee.

"Thanks for making breakfast baby." Kurt hummed as he sat down at the table.

Blaine smiled softly. "You deserved it, Sir."

Kurt stopped mid-bite to look at Blaine. His blood tingled when he saw Blaine's submissive stance. His head was down, the thin leather collar was visible just above the collar of his old white t-shirt. Kurt felt his cock harden at the site. They hadn't played since Blaine was let go, and Kurt was feeling the toll of not having his sub to quell his sexual urges. He wasn't angry at Blaine, and he would never force his sub to have sex if he didn't want to. Because of this the only relief Kurt had gotten was his morning masturbations while in the shower. And those weren't cutting it.

Kurt shook himself out of his stupor and refocused on Blaine who stood still in the middle of the kitchen.

"Come here baby." Kurt said, his voice commanding and low.

Blaine took in a sharp breath before dropping to his knees and crawling over to Kurt's side.

Kurt' hummed in approval as he gently patted the side of his leg, silently instructing Blaine to lay his head in his lap. Blaine quickly obeyed.

Kurt all but ignored his sub throughout the rest of breakfast, only carding his hand through Blaine's loose curls a few time while munching on the toast and omelet Blaine prepared.

Kurt finally finished his meal and slowly stood up from the chair. He left the dishes on the table and casually walked back towards their bedroom.

Blaine stayed put. His legs were tingling from being in the kneeling position, it had been weeks since he had fully submitted to Kurt. And he felt awful for that, but now after weeks of just trying to live life his blood was aching with the need to be dominated. The need to be Kurt's.

"Baby." Kurt called from the bedroom.

Blaine stayed on his knees and quickly crawled towards the bedroom. He kept his head down as his hands sunk into the soft carpet of the bedroom.

"Stand up baby." Kurt instructed.

Blaine stood up and swayed a bit as his numb legs failed to hold him up.

Kurt caught him with a steady hand.

Blaine started to say thank you. But Kurt shushed him with a finger pressed to his lips. Blaine smiled as he brought the digit into his mouth and began to suck .

Kurt's eyes darkened and he felt blood rush to his cock.

"Oh we are eager now aren't we baby."

"Yes Sir." Blaine replied letting Kurt's finger drop from his mouth.

"Hmm, has our lack of playtimes made you forget our rules?" Kurt said as he began to shuck the clothes off of Blaine's body.

"No Sir." Blaine stuttered as Kurt rolled one of his nipples between his fingertips.

Kurt nodded; "I don't believe you Blaine, maybe it's time we had a refresher course."

Blaine's nodded jerkily as Kurt's hands roamed down his stomach.

"Safe word?" Kurt asked as he stepped back from Blaine's now naked form.

"Lima." Blaine rasped.

"Good boy, back on your knees." Kurt ordered.

Blaine sunk down so his head was level with Kurt's cock. His mouth watered as he saw the bulge in Kurt's dark, tight jeans. He leaned forward and began to mouth at Kurt through the fabric.

Kurt let Blaine's mouth wet his jeans for just a second before stepping back. He wordlessly pulled down his jeans and underwear, letting his dick spring free. He walked towards Blaine and nodded.

Blaine eagerly latched onto Kurt' sucking and licking up the shaft. His hands made a move to grab onto Kurt's hips but Kurt stopped them.

"No, baby. Just your mouth."

Blaine looked up at Kurt before sinking deeper onto his cock in response. Kurt let his head fall back as Blaine nose bumped into the soft hair at his base.

"Oh, such a good boy. I've missed your mouth baby." Kurt moaned as Blaine bobbed.

Blaine hummed greedily as he felt Kurt's body stiffen at the edge of his orgasm.

Kurt let out another loan moan as he felt his orgasm rise and spread through this body.

Blaine didn't move from Kurt's cock instead swallowed and sucked, not letting one drop of Kurt's come escape his lips. Kurt had barely finished before grabbing Blaine by the chin and hoisting him up and attacking his still red lips. He loved the taste of cum on Blaine and he got his fill by licking and and exploring Blaine's mouth with a lewd kiss.

Blaine was breathless as Kurt pulled back. His eyes were dark and half-lidded but his cock was still hard and aching. "Thank you, Sir." Blaine breathed.

"Oh don't thank me yet baby, I'm not finished with you." Kurt purred as he headed towards the closet where the toy box was held. As he rummaged through the wooden chest he turned his head back towards Blaine.

"On the bed baby, it's time for some more fun."

Blaine scurried to the bed and laid down on his back his eyes on the ceiling. He knew looking at Kurt would bring more reprimand and he wasn't sure if his eagerness before was going to lead to punishment; though a small tingle inside of him secretly hoped so.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the long time since updating. I was traveling then relapsed pretty badly with my personal issues. Here is the next chapter. I plan to work on writing more tomorrow as well so maybe the next chapter will come sooner than this one!

* * *

Blaine strained to listen for Kurt as he rummaged through their long forgotten box of toys. He heard Kurt close the heavy lid and shuffle across the plush carpet over to the bed.

"I have a few toys to play with tonight Baby."

"Yes, Sir." Blaine answered.

Kurt didn't say a word as he gently stretched Blaine's arms about his head. He loved being tied up by Kurt's scarves so when a rough and scratchy material fell against his wrists he let out a small yelp.

"Ropes?" Blaine asked. They only used the ropes during punishments.

Kurt nodded as he tightened the knots. "Did you forget about your over eagerness earlier?"

Blaine took a deep breath in. "No, Sir."

"Good." Kurt said sitting back on his legs. "Now this isn't a punishment, but I do think we need to review who's in charge here."

"You are Sir." Blaine replied quickly.

"Mmmm you say that baby, but I think you will need to show me." Kurt teased.

"Yes Sir, please let me show you Sir." Blaine panted.

Kurt shushed his sub with a firm kiss. He pulled back and bent towards Blaine's ear. "Oh you will have plenty of time to show me baby."

Kurt checked the knots in the ropes one more time before reaching behind him and pulling out a butt plug. It was one Blaine had never seen before. The dark blue plug was bigger than the one Kurt usually used and it looked slightly different.

"I bought a new toy." Kurt smiled as he held it in front of Blaine's face. "I think I am going to try it out on you tonight."

Blaine could only let out a small whimper as Kurt put the plug down in favor of their bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers as he stared down at Blaine.

"Spread your legs, baby." Kurt commanded.

Blaine let his legs slide against the smooth sheets of the bed. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine's plump cheeks spread.

"So good baby." Kurt cooed as he gently pressed a single finger against Blaine's hole.

Blaine gasped. It had been so long since he had felt the pleasure of his Dom's fingers teasing his entrance.

"Please." Blaine whined as Kurt slide a finger in.

Kurt stopped his fingers at Blaine's request.

Blaine looked up at his Dom who gave him a displeased look.

"Sir?"

Kurt responded by pulling out of Blaine's hole, causing the sub to gasp.

"You can't seem to remember our rules Blaine." Kurt scolded.

Blaine didn't say a word, he knew he was in trouble.

"It seems I'm going to have to help you a bit more to behave." Kurt said as he slid off the bed.

It was a few moments before Kurt was back on the bed.

"Seems like you need more help learning your lesson Blaine."

Blaine nodded knowing he shouldn't speak.

"Good boy, there will be no more talking from you unless I ask you to. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt nodded before placing a soft piece of fabric over his eyes. "Maybe not being able to see will help you to learn that you take what I give you."

Blaine wanted to reply but just focused on Kurt' strong hands lifting his head to tie the fabric tight around his eyes.

Once the blindfold was one Blaine tried to focus on Kurt's hands. He felt them trail down his face and neck to his stomach. Down towards his aching cock. Kurt barely brushed Blaine's dick before heading back down to his ass. He wasted no time shoving two fingers into Blaine's still lubed hole.

Blaine gasped but held his tongue as Kurt teased his fingers in and out. Kurt introduced another finger into Blaine's hole, twisting and stretching before pulling out completely.

Blaine whined at the loss but soon felt the tip of what he was sure the new plug tease at his ass. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt slid the large toy into him.

"This toy is bigger than our other one baby, but I know you can take it." Kurt encouraged.

Blaine only nodded as he felt the whole of the plug settle in against his prostate.

"See." Kurt spoke. "I knew your greedy little ass could take it. Now for the fun part."

Blaine started to ask what Kurt meant but was stopped by a heavy vibrating.

"Ohh." Blaine half moaned.

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Oh didn't I tell you it vibrated baby?"

Blaine let out a whine as an answer.

"I must have forgotten. Oh well, I think this will do well to remind you who your Dom is.." Kurt punctuated his last word by turning up the vibrations in the plug.

Blaine began to writhe and twist on the bed as the vibrations made his cock throb.

Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's chest to still him. Blaine stopped moving but he felt his orgasm rising in his balls.

Kurt knew it was close as well because he bent down to take one of Blaine's nipples into his mouth.

Blaine groaned at the feeling of pleasure as he tried to keep his oragsm at bay.

"Taste so good baby, I want to mark every inch of your skin." Kurt growled as he moved to the other nipple.

Blaine was panting and a sheen of sweat was covering his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off.

Kurt moved his mouth up to Blaine's pulse point and began to bite and suck.

"Mark you and make you mine, baby." Kurt said in between bites. "Do you want that baby?"

"Yes Sir, please." Blaine stammered.

"Good boy, so good." Kurt said pulling off from Blaine's neck.

"Are you ready to come baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine almost cried at Kurt's mention of coming. "Yes, please let me come Sir."

Kurt trailed his hands down Blaine's shaking body. "Do you think you have learned your lesson baby?"

"Yes sir, please." Blaine could barely speak he was so close.

"Tell me what you have learned and then I'll let you come."

Blaine tried to focus all his energy on forming sentence rather than the intense buzzing pushing him towards orgasm. "I'll listen to Sir, and take what he gives me. I belong to you Sir."

"Good boy." Kurt praised as he quickly bent down to take Blaine cock into his mouth.

Blaine let himself fall over the edge as Kurt's perfect mouth closed over his dick. His body tensed and then stilled as he came into Kurt's throat. The heat of Kurt's mouth and the still vibrating plug seemed to make his orgasm last forever. Blaine let out a low moan as he finished before letting his head fall limply to the side.

Kurt let his mouth slide off of Blaine's cock before turning off the plug and slowly removing it. He then reached up to take off Blaine's blindfold.

Blaine blinked slowly looking at Kurt in a post orgasm haze.

"Thank you Sir." He slurred.

Kurt smiled, "You're so welcome baby. You were such a good boy."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey everyone thanks for being so patient with updates. I start a full time job tomorrow so updates might be slow just bear with me! Thanks!

* * *

Kurt loved waking up next to Blaine after a night of playtime. Blaine was always warm and pliant and he spent most of the night curled up against Kurt's chest, which caused Kurt to wake up to a warm ball of curls. He loved it.

Kurt let his sleep filled eyes open slightly to stare at Blaine. Below the sleep mussed curls Blaine's long eyelashes lay flush against his cheeks. Kurt let his eyes roam to his sub perfectly pink parted lips. His heart swelled, how did he get such a beautiful sub. As Kurt admired his sleeping sub a loud knock sounded through their townhouse.

Kurt sat up a bit causing Blaine to stir. Kurt looked at the clock, it was barely 10 am, not quite as early as he thought but still a bit early for anyone to be knocking at their door.

Kurt groaned as he pulled himself away from the warmth of Blaine's body. Whoever was knocking kept at it as Kurt shuffled towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Kurt yelled.

He opened the door with a huff to find Rachel standing on his stoop.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You need to turn on your TV." She said, bustling into the townhouse.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked as he ran into the living room after Rachel.

Rachel didn't answer, instead she reached for the remote and turned on the local news channel. Kurt started to ask her again but she shushed him and pointed at the screen.

Kurt sat down on the couch with a huff and looked at the TV.

His heart stopped when he saw the top story scrolling on the bottom of the screen.

President Jordan to take full control of government at 2pm EST today.

Kurt was speechless as the report switched back over from the weather to the main news desk.

"Good morning New York, I am Haley Smight and if you are just joining us we have a very important top story."

As the anchor introduced herself Blaine shuffled into the living room rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Was'going on?" Blaine mumbled.

Both Kurt and Rachel shushed him and pointed at the screen. Blaine turned just as the reporter finished her greeting.

"In an unprecedented turn of events President Jordan will take office as well as full control of the government at 2pm today. This news comes just weeks after Jordan's plans for legislation change came under scrutiny. Jordan's inauguration was originally set for October."

"It's September." Blaine said dumbly.

Kurt stood up from the couch to wrap his arms around his sub.

Blaine sunk back into Kurt's chest.

After minutes of silence Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry for barging in on you two. I was just in the neighborhood and I got the news on my phone."

"It's fine Rachel, if you hadn't knocked we wouldn't have woken up." Kurt reassured.

"I just knew you two were involved in all this, I had planned to speak against Jordan on opening night to the press but no one expected things to happen so quickly and opening night isn't till next week…" Rachel babbled on as Kurt carded his hands through Blaine's loose curls.

"It's September…" Blaine mutter weakly, as if he couldn't get past that glaring realization.

"Oh Blaine!" Rachel cried as she rushed over to where Kurt was coddling him. "Here I am talking about speaking out and you are the one really being affected by it."

Kurt gripped Blaine tighter as Rachel pulled him into an awkward hug. He knew Rachel's heart was in the right place but she never had a sub like Blaine. The only long term relationship she ever had was with Quinn Fabray, who was a switch, so Rachel never learned how to deal with submissives and their needs. Rachel ran a nervous hand down Blaine's check before looking up at Kurt.

"I am really sorry for barging in." She said again.

"It's fine Rachel. Why don't I make you some tea?" Kurt said making a move towards the kitchen.

Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact with his Dom but Kurt shot him a look and he quieted.

Breakfast was spent with Rachel chattering on about her show and other trivial things. Kurt nodded and commented on cue but Blaine sat numbly next to his Dom willing the brunette to leave.

Finally after what seemed like hours Rachel's phone blared a shrill version of Don't Rain on my Parade.

"Oh!" She said reaching into her purse. "It's my director. He needs me at the theater. I am sorry to rush out on you!"

"It's fine Rachel." Kurt reassured as he walked with Rachel towards the door.

"I will stop by later this week, I have tickets for you and Blaine for opening night!" She said with a kiss to Kurt's check.

"Sounds good, thank you Rachel." Kurt smiled.

Rachel waved again before rushing out the door.

Kurt let out a long breath and let his shoulders slump for just a moment before straightening again to walk back into the kitchen.

"Blaine?" He called as he rounded the corner.

The sub sat still in the wooden chair. Kurt could tell his breathing was shallow and his body tense.

"Baby?" Kurt asked before stepping closer.

"Sir?" Blaine looked up with red-rimmed eyes.

"Come here Blaine." Kurt opened his arms allowing his sub to rush towards him and fall against his chest.

Blaine raspy sobs made Kurt's heart shatter. The worst had come true. Months of protests, hope for change, and prayers that this would all go away fell on the floor with Blaine's tears.

"I...I...don't know what to do Sir." Blaine hiccupped.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer and ran his hands down his back. "Don't worry baby. I will take care of it. It'll all be ok." Kurt soothed.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest.

Kurt rested his chin on top of his sub's head. He held back his own tears as he hoped that his promise to keep his sub safe and ok didn't end up being a lie.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So so so sorry for the long wait for an update. I got a full time teaching job and life has been crazy, good, but crazy. Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it and can forgive me for not updating sooner!

* * *

_**"Jordan's First 48 Hours Bring Promised Changes"**_

_Upon entering the office President Gabriel Jordan wasted no time in enacting the new laws he outlined in his post-election address. The laws went into effect last night at midnight and retract both the voting laws and rights to speak without permission of all submissives. Jordan also presented a full list of employment opportunities submissives are allowed to take part in. This plan is known as the "Bottom Arts Initiative" and include a wide range of non-speaking jobs that span both blue-white collar positions. Jordan provided a statement on the job list "We are not trying to stifle the submissives work ethic and job status we are just revamping the opportunities to better serve the submissives temperament and place in the D/s society." For more information on the "Bottom Arts Initiative" and Jordan's other policies feel free to check out Jordan's official website._

Kurt folded up the newspaper and tossed it into the trashcan next to the counter. It had only been two days but he was already sick of hearing about Jordan and even more sick of the new restrictions on submissives. He finished his coffee and shuffled over to the fridge. He opened it with the false hope of having food for breakfast. He sighed as the empty shelves greeted him. He or Blaine hadn't been out to the store in over a week and there was little left in the Anderson-Hummel household.

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he walked back to the bedroom. Kurt opened the door to find Blaine still curled underneath the covers. As he neared the bed a slight but unpleasant odor coming that only came from a few days of not showering met his nostrils.

"Blaine, baby?" Kurt said as he pulled the covers back from Blaine's body.

"Mphmm" Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

Kurt sighed. Blaine had barely left the bed since Jordan's unexpected. And while Kurt understood his sub's melancholy he knew he had to pull Blaine out of this slump. "Blaine get up." Kurt's voice shifted into a command.

Blaine shifted and sat up slightly.

"I said up Blaine." Kurt reprimanded.

"Sorry Sir." Blaine hurried as he practically fell out of bed bringing a tangle of sheets with him.

"Good. Now I want you to shower and get dressed. I will lay out your clothes. We are going out today."

"But…." Blaine started to protest but Kurt gave him a glare.

"Are you questioning a command Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"No Sir." Blaine replied as he bent his head.

"Good, now repeat my commands so I know you understood." Kurt said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I am to shower and get dress. You will choose my outfit. Then we are going out." Blaine answered.

"Good boy." Kurt saw the small curve of a smile on Blaine's lips at the praise. "Now go." Kurt offered a soft swat to Blaine's butt before the sub hurried into their bathroom.

Kurt opened up the closet as he heard the shower turn on. He knew today was going to be hard on Blaine but he knew his sub needed it. He carefully picked out one of Blaine's favorite outfits; mustard-colored pants, a grey striped sweater and a bowtie to match. Before closing the closet doors he reached up to a maghanoy box that sat on the top shelf. In it were old-collars of Blaine and a few old cuffs of Kurt's. Kurt pulled out the newer of the cuffs it was thick black leather, the same material as Blaine's collar, and featured an intricate silver clasp that added just the right amount of flair. Usually Kurt didn't wear a cuff out in public but today he wanted to be connected to Blaine more than ever and him wearing his matching cuff would only help.

Kurt exited the closet just as Blaine was coming out of the bathroom.

Blaine's eye caught the outfit in Kurt's hands and let out a small smile. "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome baby. I am going to jump in the shower while you get dressed. Feel free to read or watch TV until I am ready to go." Kurt suggested.

"Thank you Sir." Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled as he gave Blaine a small kiss and headed to get ready.

It wasn't long before the two were pulling on coats and putting on shoes before heading out the door.

"You ready?" Kurt asked turing to Blaine.

Blaine's fingers were nervously struggling to button up his coat but he gave Kurt a small nod.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and gently lifted the sub's chin. "Blaine you're going to be ok. I am going to be with you."

"I..I know Sir. I just I am afraid I am going to break the law and…" Kurt stopped Blaine's words with a kiss.

"Blaine, you have your collar on and I have my cuff. You will be with me the entire time. And I am giving you permission to speak all you want while we are out."

"But what if they see me talking and don't know that I have permission." Blaine asked.

"I don't know who "they" are Blaine. I am sure there are no men in black wandering around New York trying to catch subs who are talking. But if you are unsure about my permission I will give it as many times as it takes." Kurt reassured.

"Thank you Sir." Blaine sighed.

"You're welcome baby. Now let's go get some food. I am starving."

"Yes Sir." Blaine answered as he intertwined his finger with Kurt's.

Kurt gently led his sub out the door and onto the sidewalk. "Where would you like to go for breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Is San's open?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I actually don't know. But we can go check it out." Kurt smiled as he turned towards their favorite coffee shop.

As they walked Kurt couldn't help but notice the empty streets. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the city and hardly anyone was out enjoying it. Kurt knew why but he shook those thougths out of his head as they neared the coffee shop.

As the approched the small brick building a large hand-written sign on the door greated them.

Closed until the jackasses in the government fix this shit. Sorry for the inconvience.

The sign was also decorated with several small animals who all seemed to be frowing.

Kurt looked at Blaine before pulling out his phone.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I am going to call Santana, her shop may be closed but that doesn't mean we can't go see our friends." Kurt said as he unlocked his phone.

"Kurt," Blaine said putting his hand over Kurt's. "I think this is a bad omen or something. Can't we just go home?"

Kurt pulled Blaine closer with his free arm; "Blaine, if Santana being a bitch and Brittany drawing animals was a bad omen we would have been in trouble years ago."

Blaine gave Kurt an odd look before laughing slighty.

Kurt smiled and looked back at the phone; "So can I call them?"

"Yes Sir." Blaine agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

The phone rang several times before Santana picked up with an angry, "What!?"

"Well goodmorning sunshine." Kurt preened into the phone.

"What the hell do you want twink face." Santana snarked.

"We're at the coffee shop." Kurt answered.

There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone; "Fine come on over, I am not feeding you though so you better bring stuff for me and Brit to eat."

"See you soon sweetie." Kurt teased before hanging up the phone.

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly.

"We need to go to Starbucks to feed the witch but she said we can come over." Kurt smiled grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him towards the nearest Starbucks.

After stocking up on four large pumpkin spice latte's and enough baked goods to feed a small army Kurt and Blaine found themselves at Santana and Brit's apartment door. Kurt shifted the bag of goodies in his hands to knock on the door but didn't even make contact before the door swung open and Santana snatched the bag away from him.

"God did you go all the way downtown for these?" Santana asked hurrying into the kitchen.

"Good to see you too San." Kurt started but a shrill cry from Brittany stopped him.

"Blainey!" The blonde cried before crashing into the smaller sub.

"Oof, Brit!" Blaine said as he caught the girl.

"Blainey I missed you so much I thought I would never see you again because the mean angel is keeping all the sub's locked up." Brittany said as she pulled Blaine over to the kitchen table.

"Mean angel?" Kurt questioned as he and Santana followed the subs.

"Gabriel Jordan." Santana explained. "Like the angel Gabriel."

Kurt nodded his head and sat down next to Blaine. "We brought pumpkin spice latte's and all the pasteries Starbucks had."

"Yum!" Brittany said as she dug into the treat bag.

"How was it out there?" Santana asked.

"I mean its pretty much the same, just not a lot of people about." Kurt answered.

"I am surprised you two went out." Santana commented. "I think everyone we know has hunkered down since the news."

"Really?" Kurt asked through a mouthful of biscotti.

"Yeah, Brit was even talking to Artie and he said Lima is the same why, I mean it was always a ghost town but still." Santana said.

"Kurt have you talked to your dad?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really, I know he spends most of his time in D.C with congress I don't think he has been home to Lima in months."

Blaine nodded and continued to munch on his bagel.

"So why did you two venture out?" Santana asked.

"There was no food in our house." Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed a bit; "That and I think staying in the house is cowardly. And honestly Blaine and I talked the whole way here an nobody said anything about a sub talking in public."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Honestly, I think Jordan is all bark and no bite." Kurt added.

Santana shrugged just as Kurt phone began to ring.

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt greated.

"Kurt! I am so sorry I haven't called in so long but everything has been so crazy with the performance and the whole rearranging of parts. But I have some good news to come out of all this mess! I am playing Elphaba, the lead was a submissive and is unable to perform anymore. And we talked about going on strike to show our distain for the new laws but you know the show must go on so we are just going to raise money during intermission for a group that is fighting against the new laws, I can't remember their name right now but I know you would like the group if you joined it."

"That's great, Rachel." Kurt said as Rachel took a breath.

"I know, but anyway I called to invite you to the opening night I have seats reserved for both you and Blaine. They aren't front row but I promise they are good, you two could even come backstage for a tour after the show." Rachel said brightly.

"That is great Rachel, we are with San and Brit now could they come too?" Kurt asked as Santana shot him a look.

"Of course! I will tell the box office to hold two more tickets for them. There are perks to being the star! Well, ok I have to run but I will see you after the show tonight!"

The call ended before Kurt could say goodbye.

"I can't believe you Kurt." Santana nearly shouted.

"What!" Kurt shouted back. "You and Brit need to get out of your apartment."

"But won't we get in trouble?" Brittany asked.

"No of course not Brit." Kurt reassured.

"Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea." Blaine chimed in.

"Guys are you kidding me, we can't spend the rest of our lives being hermits and things aren't going to change unless we get out there and fight them." Kurt said, trying to rally the group.

"And going to a Broadway show is going to help us 'fight the man'." Santana drawled.

"Yes, because they are taking a donation during intermission for an organization that is doing just that. And we need to show 'the man' we aren't afraid to go out and our lives." Kurt said resoutley.

"Kurt, I don't think it is a good idea." Blaine added quietly.

Kurt turned to his sub with a frown. "Blaine, you had been saying for weeks how you were excited to see Rachel on stage."

"Yeah, I know but that was before all this shit happened." Blaine reminded.

Kurt twitched a bit at Blaine's use of a swear outside of the home but he knew the reason behind it. "Blaine, I promise nothing will happen to you. You have me and Santana there to protect you."

"That is if I agree to go." Santana pointed out.

"Oh we both know you are coming." Kurt stated.

"Are we really going San?" Brittany asked her eyes gleaming with hope.

Santana let out a loud sigh. "Fine we will go support the hobbit in her little play. But there better be free booze at this thing or I will be sorely disappointed."

The three others laughed as they made plans to meet up in front of the theater at 7 that evening. After the plans were set Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and left the girls apartment.

"Are you sure it will be ok to go tonight?" Blaine asked as they exited the building.

"I am positive, it will be so much fun and we need some fun in our lives." Kurt answered.

"I can't remember the last time we had fun." Blaine mused.

Kurt nodded his head, it had been so long since he had felt excited for something. And he knew going out tonight was just the remedy for Blaine and him both.

"Then it is settled. Tonight we are going to have fun, both at the show and maybe when we get home later." Kurt teased, his eyes twinkling with mischeif.

Blaine blushed and let out a small giggle. Tonight would be fun.


End file.
